Total Drama Recession
by Moallim
Summary: With a new host, 19 of the original 24 contestants along with 23 new ones arrive at Camp Wawanakwa for a chance to win 1 billion dollars! Watch the Eds, cul-de-sac neighborhood kids, Powerpuff Girls, Endsville trio, Foster's duo, Tennysons, cowardly dog,
1. The Recession Part 1

Note: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jermaine, Jack, Chase Young, and Hannibal Bean appear and sound the way they did in Xiaolin Showdown while Ping-Pong and Shadow of course, appear and sound the way they do in Xiaolin Chronicles.

Kimiko's outfit: regular hairstyle, a yellow short sleeved shirt with green and yellow striped arm bands, yellow sweat pants that stop above her heels, green and yellow sneakers, and yellow earrings

Chapter 1: The Recession Part 1

Jake stood on the dock of shame on Camp Wawanakwa.

Jake: Hello fans and welcome to a new series of Total Drama! As you all remember, I'm your host, Jake Lynch, and this series will be an all new, all out competition for 1…billion…dollars! That's right! The price is up and not only will 19 of the 24 original contestants return, but 23 new ones as well! Yeah that's right! It's time to introduce a new cast along with the old one! 42 campers! New series, new challenges, new relationships, new conflicts, and the same location of Season 1, Camp Wawanakwa, the best place to return! And you won't wanna miss it all here on Total…Drama…Recession!

(Theme song - Follow Me (Zoey 101))

The scene zooms into Camp Wawanakwa and Sunny turns his hat down and jumps into his trailer.

The scene switches to Gwen at the dock of shame and she takes her video camera and smiles and points it to Kevin and Nazz on Kevin's bike and he stops at the flagpole and Mandy stands in front of him and rolls her eyes. Kevin gets angry, but Nazz laughs and he sweats nervously.

The camera switches to the cabin steps where Double D hands Number 5 his butterfly collection and she smiles nervously before sneakingly tossing it away in a trash can. Billy jumps out of the trash can and eats it.

The camera switches to the woods where Number 3 and Ed pick flowers out of the ground and dance. Number 4 grows agitated and throws a rock. Grim slashes his scythe in the air and gets hit by the rock and falls into pieces. He looks angry while Number 4 looks confused.

The camera switches to the amphitheater where Lil D, Tamika, Philly Phil, Madison, Eddie, Kim, and Kam are playing their instruments.

The camera switches to camp centre where Ping Pong ties Jack to a chair and he cries as Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Jermaine laugh at him.

The camera switches to the inside of the mess hall where Eustace hands Number 2 and Rolf a pot of gruel and they puke.

The camera switches to a cave where Tommy and Lola hold onto each other as a bear approaches them and Gus, but Gus farts and the bear faints in disgust.

The camera switches to the beach where Courage pours lotion on Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, who are basking in the sun. Ben tosses a volleyball to Lazlo and Patsy cheers for him. Lazlo smiles back at Patsy and tosses the volleyball so hard, it knocks out Edward, who is drinking a can of lemonade. Number 1 is refereeing and blows his whistle.

The camera switches to a deserted island where Bloo swims onto it with Mac's game console. Mac pounces on him and they laugh. Eddy walks by them with his hands in his pocket and rolls his eyes and stares at the camera before punching it into the lake. Gwen chases after the camera.

The scene switches to the campfire pit at night where the 42 campers sit around a bonfire. Jake and Eustace stand by the platform looking satisfied.

(Theme song ends)

A yacht sailed to the dock.

Jake: And here comes the returning 19 campers!

Eddy, Double D, and Ed walked out of the yacht and over to Jake.

Jake: The Eds, Eddy, Double D, and Ed!

Eddy: Great, this place again. At least it doesn't smell like fish butt!

Double D: Fish don't have butts Eddy. Well I for one am very impressed with the cleaning and sprucing up of this place.

Ed gave Jake a bone crunching hug.

Ed: Did you miss me Jake?

Jake: Oh I was counting the days to see you again Ed! Now can you please put me down?

Ed put Jake down.

Ed: Sorry.

Kevin walked out of the yacht and over to everyone while giving off a nasty glare.

Jake: And it's the arch villain Kevin. How's your dad doing after that lawsuit I filed closed down the candy store?

Kevin: He made sure the jetpack was sent back to Maskoka a.s.a.p..

Eddy: Wait a second, you're the reason why the candy store closed down? I demand a million dollars!

Ed: No more jawbreakers Double D!

Double D: Settle down Ed.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew out of the yacht and over to everyone.

Jake: The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!

Blossom: Hey Jake, great to be here again.

Bubbles: It smells so nice here for once!

Buttercup: Yeah right, I can still smell one of Ed's farts!

Ed: Sorry, that was now!

Bloo, Mac, and Goo walked out of the yacht and over to everyone.

Jake: It's imaginary friend Bloo and his creator Mac!

Bloo: The same location from Season 1? Suspicious!

Mac: Don't even start Bloo.

Billy, Mandy, and Grim walked out of the yacht and over to everyone.

Jake: The Endsville trio, Billy, Mandy, and Grim!

Billy: Jackmon flack zoob!

Mandy: Heh.

Mandy ignored Billy's idiotic outbursts and glared at Kevin, who glared back at her.

Kevin: Persistent witch.

Mandy: Inconsiderate jerk.

Grim: Come on mon, not this place again! Hey, is that the smell of baby back ribs?

Jake: Coming straight from my condo Grim my man!

Grim: My apologies mon, hook me up later?

Jake: No problem!

Jake and Grim fist bumped.

Lazlo and Patsy walked out of the yacht holding hands and over to everyone.

Jake: Bean scout and squirrel scout, Lazlo and Patsy!

Lazlo: It feels great to be here again! It's just like Camp Kidney!

Patsy: And I get twice the fun back at Acorn Flats Lazlo my dear!

Bloo: Lovebirds, they make me sick-

Mac elbowed him.

Bloo: Hey!

Edward walked out of the yacht, but tripped and fell down the steps, and landed on the dock.

Edward: Oof!

Jake: Edward! Uh, nice entrance.

Edward: Ow.

Edward stood up.

Edward: Why do I always get hurt?

Lazlo: Hi Edward! Ready for round two?

Edward: You bet Lazlo, and this time, I'm gonna win!

Buttercup: Dream on bill boy, I'm winning this one!

Ed: Fools! I will dominate you all as I am Ed! I learned that one from Sarah!

Eddy: You always say I am Ed idiot.

Ed: Sure am Eddy.

Eddy rolled his eyes.

Ben and Gwen walked out of the yacht and over to everyone.

Jake: The Tennysons, Ben and Gwen!

Ben: I didn't bring the omnitrix with me the last time we were here, but this time's different!

Gwen: No way! I did not agree to return for a new series and compete on the same setting as Season 1! This is unacceptable! I'm calling my lawyers!

Bloo: Doesn't that girl ever give it a rest?

Mac: Afraid not.

Jake: Sorry, but I've intercepted your lawyers' connection signal by rerooting the connection here. Check your ip address right now for proof.

Gwen: Yeah right, there has to be- no! There's no connection! Ugh! This isn't over Jake!

Courage walked out of the yacht and over to everyone.

Jake: Courage, not a coward by that tough look on your face!

Courage: Actually canines are irritated by the smell of revamped cleaning. I can tell this place is a whole lot hygienic now.

Double D: Agreed! He makes me so proud!

Eddy: Why don't you just marry him then Mr. dog whisperer!

Number 1 walked out of the yacht and over to everyone. The yacht sailed away.

Jake: Number 1, heard about that mission with you and the Eds trying to stop Father from stealing grade a+ jawbreakers-

Number 1: Let's not converse about that, shall we?

Number 1 fixed his shades.

Eddy: I definitely agree.

Jake: And now that all of the original contestants have arrived-

Gwen: Wait a second, not all of us arrived. Jonny's not here.

Jake: Jonny won't be competing. He managed to elude the interns and went back to hanging out with Plank in the cul-de-sac. The kid needs help.

Eddy: That's a relief!

Grim: And Katz and Mojo Jojo?

Jake: They've both been arrested for committing crimes and considering their ages, Courage and the Powerpuff Girls requested I don't bail them out to compete.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Courage: Serves them right!

Edward: But Grim's like a thousand years old!

Grim: Point taken mon! But I'm still hip!

Mandy: Too bad you're the x-ray of a hip.

Grim: Urgh!

Double D: Wait, what about Goo? She wasn't on the yacht.

Jake: To make up for the fact that she's the show's biggest stalker and blew up the Jumbo Jet last season, she's been going to a treatment facility back in CN City for obsessive compulsive disorder. And the trauma she suffered from the explosion would've effected her if she returned for the new series. So Goo won't be competing with you all.

Mac: Normally, I'd be happy, but not in this situation.

Bloo: You love-

Mac: Shut up Bloo!

Bloo: Okay Mr. fundamentals.

Double D: Intriguing.

Mandy: So out of the two contestants that joined us last season, you let him stay instead of her?

Kevin glared at her.

Jake: Kevin's performance last season brought mad ratings. But that's not the case as I said. It's all for Goo's health.

Blossom: Well Dexter not being here makes it less awkward.

Eddy: Dexter's not here? That's a first. And I don't mean by being the first one to ever set foot on this island before the rest of us.

Blossom: My relationship with him was supposed to be a joke. After Dexter realized it was a fake relationship-

Jake: Let me take over from there Blossom. Dexter thought he wasn't taken seriously since the relationship cost him his participation for the majority of Season 2 and all he ever felt like was a secondary host. So he quit the competition to continue his research.

Ed: So now Double D's the smartest competitor right?

Double D: Well-

Jake: Not if a member of the new cast is smarter than him!

Eddy: What new cast?

Jake: The one that's about to be introduced right now!

Buttercup: Wait a second, how come this is news to me now?

Edward: Yeah, you never said anything about a new cast!

Bubbles: Are we getting replaced?

Jake: That's the reason why I brought you all here for a new series, to also add a new cast. You're not getting replaced, hence emphasis on new.

Gwen: Emphasis on lawyer! Which is who you'll be dealing with once I find a connection!

Patsy: Has she ever heard of 4g?

Gwen: Quiet boyfriend stealer!

Grim: Let's just hope this new cast aren't amateurs mon.

Another yacht sailed to the island.

Jake: And here comes the new cast right now!

Rolf walked out of the yacht and over to everyone.

Jake: It's the son of a shepherd, Rolf!

Rolf: Kevin boy, Rolf is pleased to meet your acquaintance!

Kevin: Rolf! What are you doing here man?

Rolf: Rolf was invited to these games of seeking leisure by the sharp haired poster boy host!

Jake: The name's Jake and don't call me a poster boy! I brought you into this show and I will take you out of it!

Rolf: My apologies. So now it appears Rolf will join your celebrity monkey business Kevin!

Kevin: You bet! With you competing, this competition is gonna rock!

Rolf walked over to the Eds.

Rolf: Constantly nuisance bolt screwing Ed boys, it appears you have returned to these games of leisure instead of returning to besmirch Rolf with your foul scrams!

Eddy: Yeah right stretch, you better get the word next right next time! It's scamming!

Double D: Well what better way to earn profits then by competing in this competition Rolf?

Ed: Tell me a story Rolf.

Nazz walked out of the yacht and over to everyone.

Jake: Everyone, this is Nazz!

Nazz: Hi Kevin.

Kevin sweated.

Kevin: Nazz! I didn't know you were competing! Not that I'm surprised because- uh-

Nazz: Hehe, it's okay dude. I know what you mean.

Kevin: Hehe!

Mandy eyed them with suspicion.

Nazz walked over to the Eds and they sweated.

Eddy: Aah!

Double D: Oh!

Ed: Who's there?

Nazz: Hi Eddy, hi Double D, hi Ed.

Eddy: Hehe, hey Nazz!

Double D: Greetings Nazz!

Ed: Why hello there Miss Nazz!

Bloo: Hey Double D, isn't that the Nazz girl you said-

Double D covered his mouth.

Double D: Oh Bloo! He's the funniest blob out there- well only blob out there I guess.

Tommy, Lola, and Gus walked out of the yacht and over to everyone.

Jake: And Robotboy's three best friends, Tommy, Lola, and Gus!

Tommy: Didn't bring Robotboy with me. He's staying with the Professor.

Lola: Is this it? And I thought it was going to smell like Gus' farts!

Gus: Hey, I already went before we got here! What the? Tommy is that your twin over there?

Gus pointed to Mac.

Mac: Who me?

Bloo: Has anybody ever told you you look like that blonde kid a little bit?

Mac: That kid?

Tommy: Me?

Rolf: It is a conspiracy! We must wash the flames of impurity!

Grim: What is up with this guy?

Eddy: That's Rolf for you.

Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, and Number 5 walked out of the yacht and over to everyone.

Jake: Introducing the rest of Sector V, Numbers 2, 3, 4, and 5!

Number 1: Hoagie? Kuki? Wally? Abby? I thought I told you all to stay back at the treehouse!

Number 2: And miss out on all this fun? No way!

Number 3: I can't believe we're actually here!

Number 4: No way! Now I'm liking this place!

Number 5: There was no adult business going on so we thought we'd come and chill with you Nigel!

Number 1: Ahem. So you shall. I guess.

Number 5 shook Double D's hand.

Number 5: Wassup my brother?

Double D: Hi Abby! It's a pleasure to see you here!

Double D blushed a little.

Eddy: Sockhead's still got the softs for her.

Ed: Magenta!

Lil D, Tamika, Philly Phil, Madison, Eddie, Kim, and Kam walked out of the yacht and over to everyone. The yacht took off.

Jake: Sunny Bridge's crew, Lil D, Tamika, Philly Phil, Madison, Eddie, Kim, and Kam!

Lil D: So this is the place? Cool.

Tamika: Uh uh! Tamika did not expect the wilderness!

Philly Phil: Chill, that's why it's called a camp. This place is funky yo!

Eddie: Mhm, this place sure is exotic!

Kim: Just letting you know, he's Kam, I'm Kim. Don't get it twisted.

Kam: Word. Don't get it twisted.

Mandy: Uh, okay.

Bloo: Twins of the opposite gender? Suspic-

Mac: Give it a rest Bloo.

Eddy: Wait a second, I could've sworn you said my name.

Jake: Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce the possible confusion of mixing both Eddy's up. This new Eddie's name is spelled with an i and e after the two d's. Or you might as well call him fluteboy, since he plays the flute.

Eddie: And other woodwinds along with brass trumpets, trombones, tubas-

Jake: And that's why I'm gonna call you trumpet boy as well.

Double D: What about me? I heard my name as well.

Jake: I said Lil D. Not Double D.

Lil D: Swag, he uses D as well.

Double D: Yes well, I don't see how that's swag.

Kevin: The dork knows nothing about slang.

Rolf: Whoopee cushion wearing Ed boy is less formal in street culture.

Gwen: What did he just say?

Kevin: Who knows? Just pretend like you understood him so you don't offend him.

A green figure flew towards them.

Number 1: Look up in the sky! What is that?

Ed: It is a bird!

Bubbles: No a plane!

Lil D: That's a-

The green figure flew much closer to reveal itself to be Dojo with Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ping Pong, and Jermaine on him.

Lil D: Dragon?

Dojo landed on the dock and Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ping Pong, and Jermaine got off him and walked over to the others.

Jake: The xiaolin monks, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ping Pong, and Jermaine!

Omi: Hello Jake! What is down?

Jake: You mean, what is up?

Omi: That too!

Kimiko: So we finally meet in person. Heh, you look shorter in person.

Jake: I get that a lot.

Raimundo: So this is the place? Dope.

Clay: It ain't as big as texas, but this will do!

Ping Pong: What a wonderful place! I will learn much from here so I can rise from Omi's gecko to dragon! Even though I am a dragon in training.

Jermaine: Man I thought this place was gonna be like New York. It's got that old school smell, but not that old school vibe.

Edward: These new contestants are so different from us.

Eddy: At least they're not amateurs.

Tamika: Who you calling an amateur?

Eddy: Nobody! Chill!

Double D: What was that all about Eddy?

Eddy: Don't know, don't care!

Jake: Dojo, Master Fung approved of the monks coming right?

Dojo: Don't you worry your spikey little head there Jake! I made sure he approved! By the way, have I ever told you your smile is perfection?

Jake: Flattery won't get you into the competition Dojo Kanojo Cho!

Dojo: Okay, okay! You got me! See ya folks!

Dojo flew off.

Omi: Bye Dojo!

Raimundo: Check your litterbox! I left you a surprise!

Clay: Don't do it little partner, it's a prank!

Jake: Alright, now that the entire new cast has arrived-

Jack: Wait!

Jack Spicer flew towards the island awkwardly with his helibot.

Jack: Whoa! Aaaaaahhhh!

Jack crash landed onto the dock.

Jack: Oof!

Number 4: Dang! That had to hurt!

Raimundo: I thought you said we lost him!

Omi: No, I said we won him!

Jermaine: Omi dawg, that makes no sense.

Jake: Oh yeah, this is Jack Spicer, self proclaimed evil boy genius.

Jack stood up.

Jack: Not self, world proclaimed!

Number 5: Has this dude ever wet his pants before in public?

Jack: I heard that!

Jake: Alright, now that everyone has arrived, follow me to the campfire pit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was at the campfire pit.

Jake: Just like Total Drama Island, you all will be competing in camp themed challenges here at Camp Wawanakwa. Except you'll be staying here for 12 weeks and there will be a challenge every three days. The last camper standing on the island will win not 1 million, but 1...BILLION...DOLLARS!

Eddy: 1 BILLION DOLLARS? I can't breathe!

Ed: You should try an inhaler Eddy!

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Tamika: Well that settles it then homies! Feel free to quit now ya'll because I came here to win!

Jack: You know, I've never met a girl like you in my life before.

Tamika: Excuse me?

Jack: You're real big, and loud!

Tamika: What did you say to me? Oh no you didn't! You ain't seen nothing yet! I'll show you big baby!

Tamika lunged at Jack, but Philly Phil and Madison restrained her.

Jack snarled at her.

Tamika: Oh yeah, you want some of this? Well bring it on then!

Patsy and Lazlo looked strangely.

Jake: Alright campers, settle down.

Lil D: Cool it Tamika! Sunny said he'd be watching the show!

Tamika: Whatever!

Tamika glared at Jack, who looked angry, but then surprisingly blushed.

Jake: Just like last season, there will be three teams. One team will win, while the losing team will send someone home, via campfire ceremony, marshmallows, dock of shame, and boat of losers.

Lil D: What if we don't win or lose?

Jake: Then that team's the runner-ups.

Lil D: Cool. So who's picking the teams?

Jake: I will. But before I pick the teams, check out the confessional to dish out some thoughts. The rest of the island has remained relatively the same.

Patsy: Um, where's Chef Le Sickle?

Jake: Chef got a new job in Ontario, so he'll be replaced by a new chef.

Eddy and Grim: Yes!

Courage: Who's the new chef?

Jake: Oh it's a surprise for you Courage.

Courage: What do you mean?

Jake: You'll see later. The confessional is down by the woods.

**Eddy: Maybe I could win again? I did win in Season 2 so this one should be in the bag!**

**Ed: If I win like before, I'll buy an even bigger supply of gravy! Yum!**

**Double D: Eddy and Ed have had their chance to win, now it is my turn to accomplish that feat!**

**Bloo: A new series all in all? Suspicious-**

Mac walked in and dragged him out of the confessional.

**Mandy: With Goo gone and Mac more attached to Bloo, I'm back to going solo. And to let you know, I was only nice last season just to earn everyone's trust to defeat that infidel Kevin. And yeah, I had some sort of soft feeling for him, but it's relinquished. I need a new alliance member and with all the newbies here, one of them will be a perfect ally.**

**Kevin: I have to deal with the dorks, Mandy, and now Rolf and Nazz. Rolf and Nazz are just plain, but no worries. That'll be enough to take down Mandy! I just need to beat her at her own game like I did last season!**

**Edward: Considering how many jellybeans Lazlo gags on a regular basis, eliminating him will be my only chance to win the money faster!**

**Omi: I feel sad for those who do not know what it is like to be me! The victor of this competition! I mean, who else is going to win? Raimundo? Jack Spicer? Hahahahaha!**

**Kimiko: While the boys are focusing on beating each other, I got my PDA to look at info on the original cast of this show. Suckers!**

**Raimundo: I'm not overconfident, I can win this one in a breeze. It's all in the windbag. (blows wind and it tilts the camera, but he fixes it)**

**Clay: My chances of winning are as high as a owl perched on a Texas desert cliff! I'm as confident as a cheetah chasing a gazelle!**

**Ping Pong: If I win this competition, Omi will see me more than just his pupil!**

**Jermaine: Eh, this place ain't all that bad. I got my homies with me, the heck ya'll talking about?**

**Jack: Those xiaolin losers don't know that the winner of this competition will be me, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius! Haha- (coughs) Oh! Should've taken a lozenge this morning!**

Jake: Alright campers, it's time to pick the teams. The interns have looked at some good rotations, but in the end, I picked the best one. Behind me are mats that represent the teams.

Three mats were placed behind Jake and they were yellow, red, and blue respectively.

The campers grinned at each other.

Jake: Alright, when I call your name, come and stand on the mat I assign you to. On the yellow mat should be Ed, Gwen, Buttercup, Clay, Number 2, and Courage.

Ed, Gwen, Buttercup, Clay, Number 2, and Courage stood on the yellow mat.

Jake: Followed by Kevin, Kimiko, Jermaine, Philly Phil, Ben, and Edward.

Kevin, Kimiko, Jermaine, Philly Phil, Ben, and Edward stood on the yellow mat.

Jake: And finally, Rolf and Grim.

Rolf and Grim stood on the yellow mat.

Jake: Now, on the red mat, Lola, Bloo, Double D, Number 5, Tommy, and Eddie...fluteboy.

Lola, Bloo, Double D, Number 5, Tommy, and Eddie stood on the red mat.

Jake: Then it should be Blossom, Lazlo, Mac, Number 4, Patsy and Jack.

Blossom, Lazlo, Mac, Number 4, Patsy, and Jack stood on the red mat.

Jake: And concluded by Lil D and Raimundo.

Lil D and Raimundo stood on the red mat.

Jake: The rest of you are on the blue mat.

Number 1, Number 3, Madison, Bubbles, Kim, Kam, Eddy, Tamika, Mandy, Billy, Nazz, Omi, Ping Pong, and Gus stood on the blue mat.

Jake: Now for the team names. Yellow mat, you'll be known as...Team Gold!

Jake tossed Ed a yellow cloth with a lightning bolt shaped g symbol on it.

Grim: Not that it's surprising mon.

Ed: I am a yellow belly!

Jake: Red mat, you guys are...Team Ruby!

Jake tossed Bloo a red cloth with a flaming r symbol on it.

Bloo: Go Rubies!

Raimundo: You read my mind man!

Jake: Blue mat, you all will be called...Team Sapphire!

Jake tossed Tamika a blue cloth with an icy e symbol on it.

Tamika: Swag!

Eddy: To the fullest!

Kam: Don't get it twisted, again.

Kim: Okay, I think they heard enough from us.

Kam: No way! I won't be ignorant!

Kim: You already are! Give it a rest already!

Kam: Ugh! Why do you always instigate?

Kim: I'm not instigating! I'm negotiating...a trade!

Jake: Excuse me?

Kim: You are not placing me on the same team as my ignorant brother!

Kam: And I don't want to be on the same team as my blowhard sister!

Jake: Sorry, but trades will cause the season to progress slower than it's already going to be-

Kim: I want a trade now! Or else I'll sue!

Tamika: Dang girl, chill! Jake, you gotta trade one of them or else she gon' bring...them!

Ping Pong: Who is them?

Madison: Kim and Kam's parents! Tee hee!

Lil D: Those two are excellent lawyers, and they're rich, so they'll charge a lot man. I say you trade them.

Jake: Lawsuits...are the worst!

Gwen: I told you so!

Jake looked annoyed.

Jake: Ignoring her, alright, I'll orchestrate a trade.

Kim: Put me on the red team! I'd be perfect on there!

Bloo: Hey Mac, looks like you've-

Mac: Shut it!

Jake: Uh, you asked for the trade, so I'm answering with...Team Gold!

Kim: What? Why them?

Jake: Philly Phil could use some company.

Philly Phil: Glad you could join the team Kim!

Kim looked disturbed and walked onto the yellow mat.

Kim: I'll sue for more money if I'm on this team!

Jake: Sorry, this is my show, and you can't use a level two lawsuit! Gwen tried it-

Gwen: Ignoring you!

Jake: Hypocrite!

Gwen grinded her teeth angrily.

Kim: Ugh! No worries, I'll just win the prize to get out of this oppression!

Grim: First Billy and Mandy, and now her? This is quite a day mon.

Eddy: So who do we get in return? Ed?

Ed: Cookies and milk!

Jake: Nope! There's a reason why all Eds and Powerpuffs are on separate teams.

Double D: Yes.

Blossom: Cool.

Bubbles: Fetched.

Buttercup: Awesome.

Jake: No emotion. Anyways, Courage, you're a Sapphire.

Courage: Feeling no pressure switching.

Courage walked onto the blue mat.

Jake: Now that the teams are picked, it's time to show you the new cabins.

XXXXXXXXXX

The campers stood in front of three cabins, which were yellow, red, and blue respectively to match the teams.

Jake: The cabins have been expanded and are much better retroed.

Double D: That's not a word-

Jake: And the Goldies get the yellow cabin, Rubies get the red one, and Sapphires get blue. Get settled and head to the mess hall for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kimiko: Nice place! And to think it would be infested with bugs!

Gwen: Now I have nothing to complain about! Ooh, I like your PDA!

Kimiko: Thanks! Yours isn't shabby! You know, I don't know how someone like you can get worked up on some stupid drama.

Gwen: Huh? What do you mean?

Kimiko: The mongoose and your ex boyfriend, I saw what happened last season.

Gwen: Oh I'm over that. I don't need those two windbags to phase me.

Kimiko: Exactly, I can help get everyone else to allow you to make amends for misunderstandings.

Gwen: Really? Thanks! I'm in the mood to get my act straightened up anyway.

Buttercup: Is everyone at camp soft? They need Total Drama to toughen them up!

Kim: I'm not soft! Uh-

Buttercup: Um? Are you insecure or something?

Kim: No!

**Kim: I need new friends in this competition! I gotta hang with the cool posse, feel me dawgs out there?**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Grim: No Billy to disgust this place up!

Ben: Me going alien in here is sweet!

Edward: Least you brought that thing with you to the island this time.

Clay: The smell is like...Texas!

Jermaine: Really? I smell New York!

Number 2: I smell tofu! Oh wait, Number 4's scent got on me.

Philly Phil: I smell something funky and it ain't like that!

Ed: Funky? I am funky! Funky! Funky! Like Sheldon, my cheese chunky!

Rolf: Ed boy's voice rattles like alternative maracas!

Kevin: Keep it down dork!

**Kevin: I just had to get stuck with dorkus!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Patsy: I'm actually glad to be back here, with all the spiffying up.

Number 5: Number 5 is sure she made the right decision signing up.

Blossom: Hey Lola, right?

Lola: Yeah, Blossom?

Blossom: Yeah. Is this your bunk?

Lola: No, you can take it. Mine is at the end.

Patsy: Nice of us to get along, right?

Number 5: Mhm.

Blossom: Totally!

Lola: Just us Ruby girls!

XXXXXXXXXX

Bloo: Jake must be setting us up! Trying to make this place look-

Mac: Sus-pi-cious? Yeah, right.

Lazlo: The smell here reminds me of Jelly Cabin!

Lil D: Cause you a bean scout dawg. I'm a drummer. I ain't experienced with camps.

Raimundo: I'm experienced with martial arts.

Eddie: Really? I tried tae kwon do, but I'm all about woodwinds and brass.

Double D: I tried karate, but I'm better as an Ed. A smart one, that is.

Tommy: I got stealth.

Number 4: You could pass off as Mac!

Mac: I don't see the resemblance.

Tommy: Me either.

Jack: I do! You guys are pathetic to believe you don't!

Raimundo: Careful, you guys might make him cry!

Jack: Screw you all-

Jack lost his balance and fell over.

Jack: Whoa! Oof!

Everyone laughed.

Bloo: Joke!

Raimundo: You said it!

Jack: Urgh, goons!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tamika: Who moved my guitar?

Nazz: I saw it, but didn't touch it.

Mandy: It was blocking my side of the window, so I rearranged it.

Tamika: Keep your hands off my stuff, got it girl?

Mandy: Or what?

Tamika: Girl, I barely know you, but you barely know me, and-

Number 3: Oh come on guys, can't we get along?

Bubbles: Yeah, it's only the first day!

Madison: Relax Tamika, I don't complain about my violin!

Tamika: Iight, whatever. It's all good.

Mandy: Sure. No worries.

**Mandy: Maybe being nice will work for a little while. Just until I find an alliance member that is. And I think the "ignorant" Kam is a good choice.**

**Kevin: Haha! (takes out Falcon's Eye) I just love what Clay's doohickey's can do!**

XXXXXXXXX

Eddy: You hear that? Girls bickering.

Courage: I'm glad to not be a part of drama.

Kam: I'm oblivious to girls.

Number 1: Uh, I'm flabbergasted right about now.

Omi: Ping Pong, are you feeling the same way as me right about now?

Ping Pong: Yes brother Omi, I am very flabbergasted.

Billy: When I think of oblibli or whatever, I think of snot farts!

Gus: Haha, so do I dude!

Kam: No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm oblivious to their drama! Ugh! Is everyone here ignorant!

Eddy: Smart aleck!

Ping Pong: Indeed brother Eddy!

**Eddy: Brother Eddy, I like that!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood in a line at the mess hall serving platform. There were three tables and the one next to the serving platform was yellow, the center one was red, and the one next to the door exit was blue to match the teams. Eustace walked over to the serving platform.

Eustace: Alright listen up maggots! I will serve this three times a day! And gosh darn it, you will eait it three times a day! DO YOU HEAR ME?

Courage looked wide-eyed.

Courage: Eustace? What are you doing here?

Eustace: Well well, if it isn't the stupid dog! I'm the new chef now, whether you like it or not!

Courage whimpered.

Eustace served Eddy gruel.

Mandy: That looks awful.

Eddy ate the gruel.

Eddy: Actually, it's pretty good!

Eustace: MOVE ALONG!

Eddy ran to the blue table.

Buttercup was next in line and Tamika was after her.

Tamika: Wassup girl?

Buttercup ignored her and grabbed her meal and sat down at the yellow table.

Tamika: So that's how it's gonna be is it?

Eustace: NEXT IN LINE!

Tamika looked wide-eyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was eating lunch.

**Kevin: Mandy thinks she's got an alliance member huh? Well I got my own! Kim!**

Kevin: Hey Kim, can I talk to you outside?

Kim: Sure Kevin.

**Kim: I am so popular! Kevin wants to talk to me!**

Kevin and Kim walked outside while Mandy smiled evilly.

**Mandy: I saw Kevin's confessional, I knew he was onto me. But I'm always one step ahead!**

Courage: I don't know about you guys, but Eustace isn't my favorite chef.

Tamika: The food may look bad, but it's still five stars!

Nazz: This is better than chili!

Madison: And spaghetti and meatballs!

Jack: With my help, our team will be led to victory by Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!

Bloo: Kid, shut up and eat your lunch already!

Raimundo: He's gonna cry man, chill.

Jack: This talk is disrespectful to an evil boy genius such as me, Jack Spicer-

Number 4 dumped his face into his plate as everyone laughed.

Raimundo: Hahahahaha! He totally deserved that!

Lil D: You got me on that one man!

Jack looked annoyed as he wiped the gruel off his face.

Jack: Why do I even bother?

XXXXXXXXXX

Kevin and Kim stood outside the mess hall.

Kim: No way? Are you serious?

Kevin: Yeah. I want you to be my alliance member.

Kim: But why me?

Kevin: Mandy's gonna get Kam to be in her alliance so they can both eliminate us.

Kim: Kam? Now you've convinced me! Shall we head back inside alliance captain?

Kevin: We shall!

Kevin and Kim walked inside the mess hall as they smiled evilly at Mandy, who rolled her eyes.

**Mandy: Kam's not my official alliance member. (takes out Shroud Of Shadows) Got this from Omi, and it's my proof that I saw Kevin's earlier confessional. Kam is a pawn to stall Kevin while I find two completely different alliance members and then, Kevin's baked!**

Jake walked in.

Jake: Hello campers. I see you're all satisfied with your new chef.

Courage: Some of us satisfied with the new chef.

Grim: This is great mon! When's our first challenge?

Gwen: The Goldies are ready!

Jermaine: Yeah man!

Rolf: Rolf is eager for a challenge after the feast with fellow martyrs!

Buttercup: What the heck did he just say?

Jake: To answer your question Grim, the challenge starts right after lunch.

Raimundo: Rubies are just as ready as the Goldies are!

Ping Pong: As are the Sapphires!

Jake: Good, cause you'll be as ready as-

Ed: As ready as Eddy!

Eddy: Ed, just don't speak, please.

Jake: You all better get set for one exciting challenge! The first advanced camp challenge you all will be competing in! Tune in folks for the upcoming challenge here on Total...Drama...Recession!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearby on a cliff, Chase Young and Shadow stood.

Chase: The young monks are quite surprising to partake in a competition such as this.

Shadow: And I thought Jack was the fool.

Chase: Regardless, soon our sub apprentice will rise.

Shadow: Who? Not Jack, right?

Chase: Not that impetuous worm, the alliance captain.

Shadow: Mmm, smells like fresh choice!

Chase: And soon, the young monks will taste defeat!

Chase and Shadow hid back in the fog.


	2. The Recession Part 2

Kimiko's outfit: The same as the previous episode

Chapter 2: The Recession Part 2

Jake: **Last time on Total...Drama...Recession! 19 of the 24 original contestants arrived along with 23 new ones here at Camp Wawanakwa for the chance to win 1 billion dollars! After explaining the new rules and changes this season, more specifically new chef, Eustace, the 42 campers were placed into three teams, Team Gold, Team Ruby, and Team Sapphire. Their first challenge begins now. What kind of twists will it hold? Who will win? Who will runner-up? Who will lose? And who will be the first camper voted off? Find out now on Total...Drama...Recession!**

The 42 campers finished their lunch and stood in front of Jake in the mess hall.

Jake: Now campers, it's time for your first challenge!

Number 4: We heard you the first time, can we get on with it already?

Jake: Yet one of the newbies just has to be crude. Ed, since you're a walking dumbell of strength, how about you step on that plank of wood over there?

Ed: Sure thing host!

Ed stepped on one of the floor planks and a wall door down across the mess hall opened to reveal a laser tag hall.

Eddie: My oh my!

Number 3: That was so radical!

Ping Pong: Ooh Jake, I didn't know you possessed such abilities!

Jake: That's what you get for being a laser tag master!

**Patsy: Jake was a laser tag master?**

**Bubbles: I can't believe I was lucky to date his brother!**

**Edward: I take back everything bad I said about him!**

**Number 1: I'm crying, well on the inside.**

Gwen: Oh my gosh, does that mean we're playing laser tag?

Jake: As a matter of fact, yes you are!

Raimundo: Ooh, I can't wait for this!

Number 2: Laser tag is my kind of game!

Kam: No ignorance is bliss, cause there is no ignorance!

**Madison: Before you ask, Kam is a master at detecting ignorance. I just never get tired of hearing him say the word over and over again. Tee hee!**

**Tamika: The only thing more straighter than Kam's tie is his tolerance for ignorance. Yo, that rhymed! But what I'm saying is, the boy needs to chill!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood inside the laser tag hall.

Billy: It's like red stars in the morning sky!

Grim: There are no stars in the morning sky you dumb buffoon!

Edward: Hey, he's on their team, not ours, so you don't have to worry about his moroness.

Grim: Heh, good point mon.

Jake: Here's how this version of laser tag works. Each team will have 7 taggers and 7 targets.

Eddy: Go on.

Jake: Ugh, I don't get paid enough to do this.

Jake pointed a laser tagger at the wall, causing a huge flash.

Gwen: What in the world?

Number 5: What'ch you doing fool?

Edward: My eyes!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin, Kim, Kimiko, Edward, Buttercup, Number 2, Philly Phil, Raimundo, Blossom, Patsy, Number 4, Number 5, Mac, Tommy, Eddy, Nazz, Omi, Ping Pong, Number 1, Number 3, and Gus stood in the hall holding laser taggers while the other 21 campers were gone.

Kevin: Laser taggers? What the heck just happened?

Number 2: I saw a flash, then wowzers!

Jake: That's what a laser tag chamber can do! The technology here can detect your physicality and mentality!

Number 5: If only you had mentality Number 4.

Number 4: Who cares? I got physiciolalishati?

Number 5 rolled her eyes.

Number 5: Mhm.

Ping Pong: Where are our friends?

**Edward: As Mandy said, we're not here to make friends, we're here to become celebrities! I don't make friends, especially with jolly monkeys like...urgh, Lazlo!**

Jake: The rest of the campers have all been scattered across the chamber by the flash. They're the targets. You all are the laser taggers that will be tagging out the targets of the opposing teams. But you all cannot tag each other. A tagger may be tagged out if they fall into a trap.

Omi: What kind of trap?

Jake: A laser cage. Don't worry, it's just as harmless as the taggers are. The only way a trapped tagger can get out of a cage is if a tagger on the same team switches places with them. Either way, the team will still have lost a tagger. Any questions?

Edward: Do you know where Lazlo is?

Jake: Um, you'll have to find that out yourself when you get inside the chamber. Which will be now! Go!

A door opened down the hall and the campers ran inside the chamber.

**Edward: My plan to win is by eliminating Lazlo first! Then I'll be onto the others!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin and Kim walked down a hall in the laser tag chamber.

Kevin: Okay Kim, since Mandy and Kam weren't with the rest of us, they're obviously targets. This will be perfect. We'll both tag them out of the challenge.

Kim: But how will that get one of them voted off?

Kevin: Mandy is one of Team Sapphire's strongest members, and if she gets tagged out earlier, the rest of the team will get weakened and lose. And either her or Kam will get the boot. I'm hoping for Kam though, so Mandy will be weakened enough to get out in the next challenge.

Kim: Okay, I see where you're going there. Let's do this!

Edward spied on them nearby and smiled evilly.

**Edward: How will I be able to eliminate Lazlo and win faster? Sabotaging the plans of the two strongest competitors other than myself...Kevin and Mandy!**

Mandy: Did you hear something Kam?

Kam: Yeah, right over here.

Mandy and Kam walked over.

Mandy: Huh? Kevin! So this is what Eustace told us about?

Kam: The challenge began!

Kevin: And it's over for you guys! Let's get em!

Mandy: Run for it!

Mandy and Kam ran off in different directions.

Kevin: Get back here!

Kevin chased after Mandy.

Kim: No way Kam, you're mine-

Kim bumped into Lazlo.

Kim and Lazlo: Whoa!

Kim: Lazlo?

Lazlo: Kim?

Edward: Lazlo? Get over here!

Lazlo: Oh no, you're a tagger on another team! Bye!

Lazlo dashed off quickly before Kim or Edward could react.

Edward: Lazlo! No! Urgh!

Kim: Edward?

Edward: Kim! Did you see where Lazlo went?

Kim: South of here. I think maybe a little warm up could do before I catch Kam!

Edward: No don't! I want to catch Lazlo! Please let me!

Kim: And what do I get out of this?

Edward grinned.

Edward: You dislike Mandy right?

Kim: Yeah, why?

Edward: I say you help build your confidence by going after her!

Kim: But I'm supposed to be going after Kam.

Edward: And why is that?

Kim: I don't know. Tell me why.

Edward: You don't got the confidence to go after someone stronger than Kam. Mandy would be a big pin to knock down!

Kim: That she would! Kam can wait! Kevin will be impressed when I take down Mandy! Later Edward!

Kim ran off.

Edward: Later sucker! Now where'd that pesky monkey go?

Edward ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Nazz, Number 1, Number 3, Omi, Ping Pong, and Gus walked down a hall.

Eddy: Any sign of targets guys?

Number 3: Bub kiss! This is lame! Even Number 4 would agree!

Nazz: Number 3, we just started the challenge. How could you say that this early?

Ping Pong: Brother Omi-

Omi: Just call me Omi. You can handle this competition all by yourself! It requires no martial arts!

Ping Pong: Perhaps you are right! I can hone my skills without even trying!

Gus: When I see Lola, I won't hesitate in trying! She's gonna get it!

Nazz: You must really have a thing for her don't you?

Gus: Blech! No way! She's more closer to Tommy! I just want to tag her out cause she's a girl!

Number 3: Uh, offensive much?

Eddy: Great, we got another Jonny in the house!

Number 1: Do you not know how Jonny got booted off first? And it wasn't cause he picked his nose.

Gus: Look guys, what I'm trying to say is-

Clay and Ben walked over.

Clay: Man partner, I'm getting all hot in this place!

Ben: Dude!

Clay: What in tarnation?

Omi: Clay! You have reached a spoon in the road!

Number 1: Fork in the road.

Ben: What the? No way! We're trapped!

Gus: Freeze! Give me your ammo!

Eddy: What? Have you lost it?

Gus: Trust me, I know what I'm doing!

Omi: Have you ever played laser tag before?

Gus: Heck no! But I did play a laser tag video game! I'm a master beast at it! Just ask Tommy!

Nazz: Eh, what the heck?

Everyone handed Gus their taggers.

Gus: Now, time to say sayanara suckers!

Clay and Ben looked wide-eyed in fear as Gus pointed the taggers at them.

Gus: Yah!

Gus fired multiple beams at the wall one by one.

Number 1: What are you doing you imbecile!

Eddy: He's wrecking everything!

Clay: Let's move!

Clay and Ben ran past everyone.

Number 3: They got away!

Ping Pong: What do we do now Omi?

Omi: Gus, stop this foolishness right now!

Gus kept firing.

Gus: Ooh yeaaaaaahhhh! I feel the buuuuuuuurrrn!

Eddy and Number 1 grabbed the taggers from him.

Eddy: Give me those!

Number 1: No more tagging for you! You're sticking with me for the rest of the challenge!

Gus: Aw man!

Eddy: Here Nazz, just so Gus doesn't mess us up, you'll hold onto the rest of our ammo. We'll take smaller portions.

Nazz: Thanks Eddy!

Eddy sweated, as he was still attracted to Nazz.

**Eddy: Bleh bleh blubba blubba! Oh Nazz!**

Gus: Are you serious? You let a girl have the most ammo? What kind of show am I on anyways?

Nazz: Excuse me? I didn't come on this show just to baby-sit an ingrate like you kid! You and your ingrate little sexist comments!

Gus: Please! They're not sexist-

Number 3: Shut up! Nobody cares about your defensiveness! People like you make me sick!

Eddy, Nazz, and Number 3 walked off.

Omi: Let us be off my young gecko.

Ping Pong nodded as him and Omi walked off.

Gus looked at Number 1, who grabbed him by the shirt.

Number 1: You stick with me. Not a word.

Number 1 and Gus walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Number 4, Tommy, and Mac walked down a hall.

Number 4: So tell me, what's it like to be twins?

Tommy and Mac: Shut up! Stop copying me!

Tommy: You stop!

Mac: No you!

Number 4: Haha, you guys are twins separated at birth!

Mac: Why can't you accept the fact that we're completely dna different people!

Lola and Jack walked over.

Lola: Ugh! Why does your voices have to reverberate off these walls?

Tommy: Lola? What are you doing here?

Lola: I came to see how you're doing, duh!

**Lola: He's so oblivious! This time, I'm gonna make him mine! And since we're on national t.v., he has to say yes or he'll embarrass himself in front of so many people!**

Jack: Hello? Am I invisible or something?

Number 4: What's your name again? Oh yeah, Jet Spartzer?

Jack: Jack Spicer! Extra spicy! Like hot tamales! Hey that rhymed!

**Mac: Everybody on this show remarks how two words in a sentence they speak rhymes. Just give it up! We know it rhymed!**

Ben and Clay ran over.

Ben: I think we lost them.

Clay: Yeah, me too.

Jack: Prepare to be terminated by my tagger Rubies!

Number 4: Shut up and we'll do the tagging! Bam!

Number 4 tagged Clay.

Clay: Oh, darn it!

Mac: Sorry Ben, you're next!

Tommy: No way! Me!

Tommy tagged Ben.

Ben: Hey, that tickles!

Mac: Hey!

Lola: Oh Tommy! You're so good at laser tag!

Tommy: Uh? It was just a little tag.

**Lola: Okay, he had a reason to be oblivious. I mean, it's laser tag! Completely irrelevant**!

Clay and Ben were transported to a laser cage.

Clay: This bites like a rattlesnake after ambushing a jerboa in the hot desert heat!

Ben: Tell me about it! I don't even have an alien with laser powers to get out of this thing!

Mac: I was going to tag Ben!

Tommy: Too late man!

Mac and Tommy got into each other's face, but Lola got in between them.

Lola: Okay, forget this little boy drama. It's just a challenge.

Mac felt Lola's hand.

Mac: Anything for you!

Mac glared at Tommy and walked away with Number 4 and Jack.

Lola looked disgusted.

Tommy: That jerk!

Lola: I know!

Tommy: He can't get into my face like that!

Lola: Ugh!

**Lola: He didn't do anything about Mac touching my hand! That dirtbag! And his twin! Tommy's way better looking though!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raimundo, Blossom, and Patsy walked down a hall.

Raimundo: You guys see any targets?

Patsy: Nope. I can't believe I'm a tagger.

Blossom: Well it's a good thing Raimundo is one. He seems like a really strong competitor.

Raimundo: I respect that Blossom. You're the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, so we might as well share the prize since with you on our team, we'll be unstoppable!

Blossom blushed.

Patsy: Okay guys, enough getting along! We got some targets to tag!

Kimiko: Targets? Where?

Kimiko walked over.

Kimiko: Oh, that was you that said that? Never mind.

Blossom: So Raimundo-

Raimundo: Hey Kimiko!

Kimiko: Raimundo? Not surprised you're a tagger! But there others that I am surprised of.

Kimiko gave an eerie look at Patsy, who looked angry,

Patsy: Um, I'm pretty sure you're not indirectly referencing me are you?

Kimiko: If the badge is on, squirrel scout it!

Patsy: Okay, you barely know me, so why instigate?

Kimiko: Because, I've seen your character personality change on this show. You were that sweet innocent spunky girl in Season 1, that dull mongoose in Season 2, and a boyfriend kisser in Season 3! Raimundo, I'd watch your teammates more carefully if I were you!

Raimundo: What are you talking about?

Patsy: Okay, I know you're Gwen's new friend and all, but that doesn't mean you have the right to act like this around me the same way she does! I suggest you watch your teammates more carefully if I were you!

Kimiko: First you steal Gwen's boyfriend, now you steal my words! What are you, a word stealer as well?

Patsy: Ugh! This is why I don't want you newbies around here! I really wish you'd say all this to Gretchen's face!

Kimiko: Who's Gretchen? Let me guess, she's another boyfriend kisser isn't she?

Raimundo: Girls stop! Kimiko, mind your own team affairs! This is just a competition! Act maturely!

Kimiko: Whatever. I got no time for drama.

Kimiko walked off.

Patsy: Hypocrite! You just instigated all this! You brought drama on yourself!

Raimundo: Patsy, just chill-

Patsy: You know what? Don't talk to me! Just leave me alone!

Patsy ran off as Raimundo looked at Blossom, who rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Raimundo looking dumbfounded.

**Blossom: He's obviously with Kimiko. She said Patsy was a boyfriend stealer, so she might've assumed Patsy was going after Raimundo, which made her defensive. I should've known Raimundo would've had a girlfriend! And yes, I find him...attractive. Very attractive.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ed and Double D were running from Eddy and Number 3.

Ed and Double D: Run away!

Eddy: Get back here morons! You may be on different teams, but you're still our targets!

Number 3: Come on pen pal, I thought we were getting to know each other!

Eddy: Ready?

Number 3: Let's do this!

Ed and Double D were tagged.

Ed: Fools!

Double D: Curses!

Eddy: Got em!

Number 3: We make a pretty good team!

Eddy: We sure do!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy: Jiggle mackmon gazooooooob!

Grim: Shut up and run! Even if you're not on my team you stupid boy!

Number 5: Sorry boys!

Number 5 tagged Billy, then Grim.

Billy: Poopers!

Grim: Noooo!

Courage turned visible, as he was invisible the entire time.

Courage: Phew!

Number 5 tagged him.

Courage: Darn it!

Number 5: I can detect stealth. Heh, this challenge is easy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazlo: Think I lost Kim.

Edward: But you didn't lose me!

Lazlo: Edward! No way!

Lazlo ran off.

Edward: Nooooooooo waaaaaayyyyyyyy!

Edward fired his tagger, but ended up setting a trap.

Edward: Whoa!

Edward dodged a laser cage.

Edward: That must be a laser cage like the ones Jake was talking about! Urgh, I've gotta find someway to catch Lazlo! Wait a second, I can trap him in a cage! Hehe!

Edward ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gus: This is lame! What am I supposed to do?

Number 1: Shut up! You're more of a nuisance than Number 4- urgh, never mind. Now where could I find a target?

Gwen: Grim, and this guy, Him?

Buttercup: I can see the resemblance. They're both so...supernatural!

Number 1: Take this!

Number 1 tagged Buttercup.

Buttercup: Crap!

Number 1: And that!

Gwen: Aah! I'll sue you!

Number 1: You can't touch this.

Number 1 blew on his tagger.

Gus: That should be me!

**Gus: No one likes me!**

Number 1 walked in.

**Number 1: What was your first clue?**

XXXXXXXXXX

Mandy: No sign of Kevin. Must've lost me.

Kim: I didn't!

Mandy: Kim! And I thought you were gping after Kam!

Kim: Let's just say someone knows how to bring my confidence up a bit!

Mandy: Who, Kevin?

Kim: Ha! You're so predictable!

Rolf: What? It seems Kevin's alliancee is now the alliance captain!

Kim: Rolf? What are you doing here?

**Jake: Okay, why does everyone keep asking each other what they're doing here? What's it look like they're doing? Competing in a *bleep*ing challenge! Get that through your damn heads!**

Rolf: Rolf is to locate Mandy so that Kevin boy-

Kevin: Save it Rolf! I can handle it!

Kim: Hey Kevin! Watch this!

Kim pointed her tagger at Mandy.

Mandy: This is bullshit!

**Jake: Only censoring one swear word and I used in my last confessional. Come on, these campers are hardcore!**

Kevin: I agree.

Mandy: Huh?

Kevin: Kim, what the heck do you think you're doing? I said Kam, not Mandy! Return to your post!

Kim: But Kevin-

Kevin: Now!

Kim looked nervous and ran off.

Rolf: Kevin boy! She is gone!

Kevin: What the?

Mandy ran down the hall.

Mandy: See ya suckers!

Kevin: After her!

Kevin and Rolf ran after Mandy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jermaine: Are ya'll as bored as I am?

Bubbles: Totally.

Lil D: I'm about to crack dawg.

Madison: Lil D, you're so funny!

Eddie: Madison, he's being serious.

Omi and Ping Pong jumped and surrounded them.

Omi: Bubbles!

Ping Pong: Madison!

Omi and Ping Pong: Run!

Bubbles and Madison ran off.

Jermaine: Oh come on, how you gonna do me like that Omi dawg?

Lil D: Yo Maddie, wait up!

Lil D tried to run after Madison, but Ping Pong tagged him.

Lil D: Damn!

Jermaine: Okay, I see ya'll! But you won't get a brother like me out!

Jermaine jumped off the walls and ran at a fast speed.

Ping Pong: Omi-

Omi: No need to worry Ping Pong, you have already done well tagging Lil D! I will handle Jermaine! Tsunami strike, shoku neptune water!

Omi spun rapidly in a water tornado and knocked Jermaine down.

Jermaine: Holy shit man!

Eddie: I'll help you!

Eddie ran over to Jermaine, but both of them were tagged by Omi and Ping Pong.

Jermaine: You're the worst helper man.

Eddie: I still got on the show though.

Ping Pong: We are good brother Omi!

Omi: Yes we are Ping Pong! We are good indeed!

XXXXXXXXX

Bubbles: I was about to have a panic attack!

Madison: Good thing we're on the same team! Too bad about Lil D, abandoning him.

**Madison: I know Lil D likes me so I'll return the favor!**

Mandy ran past them.

Mandy: Come with me! It'll be safe!

Madison: Isn't she the mean girl of this show?

**Bubbles: Mandy was mean in Season 1 because she wanted to win, but in Season 2 she was mean because no one liked her. Then there's Season 3 where she was nice because Kevin wanted her out for the same reason...that everyone wanted to beat her. But I think she's still nice and so I'll trust her!**

Bubbles: Mandy knows what she's doing! Let's follow her!

Madison: Okie-dokie!

Bubbles and Madison ran behind Mandy.

Kevin chased after them.

Kevin: No you don't!

Bubbles: It's Kevin! Maybe flirting will spare us! Hey you're cute with that hat!

Kevin: I don't like premature!

Kevin tagged Bubbles.

Bubbles: Jerk!

Madison: I thought you were the nice guy!

Kevin: Guess you were wrong!

Kevin tagged Madison.

Madison: Wowzers!

Mandy: You may have tagged them out, but not me! Golden Tiger Claws!

Mandy disappeared through a portal.

Kevin: What the *bleep*!

**Mandy: For the record, Omi gave the Tiger Claws to me. It's interesting to see what these pairs of tiger claws can do.**

**Jake: For the record, my last name's Rhodes, not Lynch. It's just an alias. The joke's on you fans!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Patsy: Where's that black haired witch?

Kimiko: Right here clown hair!

Patsy: You! Kimberly!

Kimiko: Kimiko! Patrick!

Patsy: It's Patsy! Aaahhhh!

Kimiko: Aaaahhhh!

Patsy and Kimiko lunged at each other, but were trapped in a laser cage.

Patsy: What's going on?

Kimiko: It's the laser cages Jake warned us about! This is all your fault!

Patsy: Don't try to blame this on me! You sparked my anger!

Raimundo ran over.

Raimundo: What...the heck? Kimiko?

Raimundo pressed his hand on the cage and switched with Patsy.

Patsy: Hey, I'm free! Later Kimberly!

Patsy ran off.

Kimiko: You horrid- ugh! Raimundo!

Raimundo: Kim I'm sorry! I- tagged out for her?

Kimiko: Whatever! At least we're on different teams!

XXXXXXXXX

Blossom: Ugh! Raimundo and Kimiko! Even Bubbles is with Dexter and he's not competing! As for Buttercup, she's probably with Butch now!

Bloo walked over.

Bloo: Boy problems?

Blossom: Like you would understand since you're a boy yourself!

Bloo: Chill Blossom, I'm oblivious anyways.

Blossom: Really? You don't like anyone?

Bloo: I'm not even human anyways, so no.

Blossom: Doesn't matter. Patsy?

Bloo: But she's with Lazlo.

Blossom: And he's not human either.

Bloo: Good point.

Number 2: Stand back Ruby tagger! Bloo's mine!

Philly Phil: You got that right dawg!

Blossom: No you don't!

Blossom shot a red ray in front of them.

Number 2: You asked for it!

Number 4: No way!

Number 5: Back of the line chump!

Bloo: Number 4! Number 5! Oh yeah!

Number 4: Now you're about to-

A laser cage trapped everyone except Bloo.

Number 2: No!

Philly Phil: Relax, our teammates can tag us out of here!

Number 2: No, I'm stuck with Number 4!

Number 4: Get used to it! You're lucky I'm not in your cabin!

Number 5: But you're right next to mine. Shaking my head right now.

Blossom: Bloo, find the others!

Bloo: You got it! I'm definitely out of here!

Bloo ran off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tamika: Girls, just because we on different teams don't mean we can't be seen together.

Lola: You are so right.

Gwen; You speak the truth Tammica.

Tamika: It's Tamika, don't get it twisted.

Gwen: Ugh, you sound like Kim! She is so annoying!

Tamika: Watch what you say about my girl Kim!

Gwen: Well tell her to stop socializing excessively!

Lola: You both need to chill.

Kim: Good idea Lola!

Kim tagged Lola.

Lola: No way!

Gwen: Where'd you come from?

Kim: Hold still!

Kim tagged Tamika.

Tamika: Traitor! I thought we were girls!

Kim: Ugh! I wanted Gwen!

Gwen: Hello? We're on the same team?

Mandy ran past them.

Mandy: Out of my way!

Kim: Mandy?

Gwen: Tag her!

Kim: But Kevin-

Gwen: Who cares what Kevin says? I was a fool to ally myself with him last season! Go and tag that blonde haired witch out!

Kim: You got it!

**Kim: This is my time to shine!**

Kim ran after Mandy.

Kim: Come back here Mandy!

Gwen: At least I'm still tag free!

Number 1 tagged her.

Gwen: Hey!

Number 1: Think again.

Gus: Yeah! Tag that girl out!

Number 1: Quiet or I'll hit you with an actual laser.

Gus: Chill dude!

**Gus: Wow-**

Number 1 ran in.

**Number 1: Don't even think about a confessional.**

XXXXXXXXX

Kevin: No sign of Mandy. I think she got away.

Rolf: Rolf is very persistent. We shall not give up!

Ping Pong tagged Rolf.

Rolf: Aye!

Kevin: What the heck?

Ping Pong: See that brother Omi?

Omi: You did an excellent job Ping Pong!

Kevin: Urgh! If I was allowed to tag you squirts, I would've done so already!

Omi: Ha! Your threats-

Omi and Ping Pong were trapped.

Omi: No! Not this!

Ping Pong: I think I messed up brother Omi.

Kevin: You sure did! Later cheddarheads!

Kevin ran off.

Ping Pong: Will he come back and free us?

Omi: He's not capable of doing as far as I know. And he will most assuredly not.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mandy: No Kevin. i wonder where Kam is.

Kim: I wonder too! You should know! But, now I'm gonna make sure you're out of this show for good!

Mandy: Heh, you're all alone. You can't touch me.

Kim: I am gonna make you wish you never knew what a percussionist is!

Mandy: Oh, so you're the one who plays the maracas?

Kim: Don't mock me!

Kim fired her tagger, but Mandy dodged.

Mandy: Face it, I'm too nimble.

Bloo ran over.

Bloo: Hey Mac? Mac's twin? What was his name?

Mandy: Bloo!

Bloo: Mandy? Hey what's up? Haven't talk to you in a while-

Kevin tagged Bloo.

Bloo: I did not see that coming.

Mandy: What did you do?

Kim: That wasn't me!

Kevin walked over.

Kevin: It was me.

Kim: Kevin-

Kevin: Not one word.

Mandy grinded her teeth angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Edward: Where's that monkey now?

Lazlo climbed onto the ceiling.

Lazlo: Up here!

Edward looked up.

Edward: Lazlo! Get down here!

Edward fired his tagger upwards, but Lazlo jumped off the ceiling rand ran off.

Lazlo: Later Edward! Ooo ooo aah aah!

Lazlo's hooting irritated Edward as he covered his ears.

**Edward: Stupid monkey screech! THAT'S IT! TIME FOR PLAN BBBBBBBBBBBBB!**

Edward looked around and saw a red pod.

Edward: Aha! That's what sets the traps! Hey Lazlo!

Lazlo stopped and turned around.

Lazlo: What? You're giving up already?

Edward: Ha!

Edward fired his tagger at the pod and a laser cage flew towards Lazlo.

Lazlo: Whoa!

Lazlo covered himself, but the cage flew past him and he uncovered himself.

Lazlo: Huh?

Edward: What the *bleep* just happened?

Nazz walked down the hall.

Nazz: Ugh! This place is so annoying! Huh? Oh my gosh!

Kam jumped in front of her.

Kam: No way!

The cage flew past Kam.

Kam: Huh?

Nazz: Aah! Somebody do something!

Eddy jumped on front of her and was trapped in the cage.

Eddy: Oh yeah! I saved the day! But now I'm out.

Nazz: Thanks for helping me dude, but I don't think I wanna switch with you.

Eddy: No problem.

Kam: Whoever set that trap is ignorant!

Edward: Lazlo's seeing ignorant when I- huh?

Lazlo was gone.

Edward: Where'd he go? *Bleep* this! I'm outta here!

Edward stormed off.

Kam: He needs to be more considerate.

Nazz: Uh?

Patsy walked over to them.

Patsy: Hey, fresh meat! Or target?

Kam: You're so ignorant, that was a horrible pun!

Mac and Tommy ran over on the other side.

Mac: Stop saying ignorant!

Tommy: For real, it's annoying!

Nazz: Mac? Mac number two?

Tommy: It's Tommy! We look nothing alike!

Patsy: You sure do to me.

Mac: Then that means I'm better looking, right Patsy?

**Patsy: When is that little shrimp with a ridiculously funny haircut gonna realize Lazlo's the love of my life?**

Patsy: I came here to tag a Goldie or a Sapphire, and it looks like I'm tagging a latter!

Patsy and Mac were trapped.

Patsy: Ugh! Who set the trap?

Mac: Wasn't me!

Tommy: I didn't move a muscle! Hold on, I'll get help!

Tommy ran off.

Patsy: Wait! Ugh! Who did this?

Nazz: Try Edward. Later dudes!

Nazz and Kam walked off.

Eddy: Be careful!

Patsy: Uh?

Eddy: What? She's happening!

Eddy gazed lovely while Mac facepalmed himself.

XXXXXXXXX

Edward: Lazlo, I've got you this time!

Jack: Oh crap!

Jack tried to run off, but Edward tagged him.

Jack: Mommy!

Edward: What the? You're not Lazlo! Oh well, at least I tagged someone.

Lazlo: Hey Jack, where'd you- aah! Edward!

Edward: Finally! I got you right where I want you!

Edward fired his tagger at Lazlo, but Mandy ran over and she was tagged instead.

Mandy: Curses!

Kam: Mandy!

Nazz: Dude, let it go!

Lazlo: Kam? Nazz?

Edward: *Bleep* Hold still ignorant boy!

Edward tagged Kam.

Kam: This is complete ignorance!

Nazz: Can't tag me remember?

Edward: Be quiet! Lazlo, it's your turn!

Kim: Mandy! No!

Kevin: Kim, come back here!

Edward: Uh, I'm out of here!

Edward ran off.

Nazz: What the?

Kim: Where's Mandy?

Lazlo: She got tagged out.

Kim: It was one of your Ruby teammates wasn't it?

Lazlo: No-

Kim tagged Lazlo.

Lazlo: Crap!

Kim: Now where is she blonde girl?

Nazz: Chill little miss insecurity!

Kim: Excuse me?

Kevin: Who taught you how to be obedient? Huh? WHERE'S MANDY?

Kim: She got tagged out-

Kevin: I KNEW IT! UGH! MY PLAN IS RUINED!

Nazz: Chill Kevin.

Kevin: Nazz? Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were standing over there.

Nazz: Dude, why is it that whenever I appear, you're-

Edward ran back over to them.

Edward: Laser cage barrage! Run!

Kim: What?

A laser cage flew towards them.

Kevin: Let's go Nazz!

Nazz: What?

Kevin grabbed Nazz and they ran off.

Edward: What? She's not even on your team! And where the heck is Lazlo?

Number 1 and Gus ran over.

Number 1: I just heard yelling. What's going on?

Gus: Hey, where's the girl with all our ammo?

Edward: (sarcastically) She was the first one tagged.

Gus: Ugh! I knew we shouldn't have let a girl hold onto our ammo!

Kim: Um, I take offense! Hence I'm a girl!

The laser cage trapped Number 1, Gus, Kim, and Edward.

Edward: No! We're trapped!

Gus: I bet the girl set this trap up!

Kim smacked him.

Gus: Hey!

Number 1: Nice one Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin: Let's see if there's an exit here.

Nazz: What about that door over there?

Kevin and Nazz ran over to a laser sealed door.

Kevin: It's laser protected!

Tommy ran over.

Tommy: Huh? You guys!

Kevin: Mac?

Nazz: No that's- what's your name again?

Tommy: Tommy! Ugh! I don't look like Mac!

The laser dispersed and the door opened.

Kevin: Uh?

Nazz: What now?

Tommy: I think we go in.

Nazz: Okay, if you say so.

Kevin, Nazz, and Tommy walked inside a chamber and the door closed.

Kevin: Okay, this place gives me the chills.

A yellow laser cage containing the rest of Team Gold, a red laser cage containing the rest of Team Ruby, and a blue laser cage containing the rest of Team Sapphire stood across from them.

Tommy: Is that the others?

Eustace walked over and stood in front of the laser cages.

Eustace: You bet your sweet pea it is!

Nazz: Eustace? What's going on?

Eustace: What's going on? I'll tell ya what's going on? To get to these maggots, you have to tag me out and free your teammates! The first one who can do that wins the darn challenge!

Courage: Be careful, he's-

Eustace: Shut it stupid dog! Who said you could talk?

Kevin: I did!

Kevin fired his tagger at Eustace.

Eustace: I came prepared!

Eustace deflected the laser with his glasses.

Eustace: Did I mention I have laser proof glasses?

Tommy: Do you have Tommy proof?

Tommy fired his tagger at Eustace, but he deflected it.

Eustace: Stupid boy! You won't win! Give it up!

Nazz: It's a good thing I got all the ammo!

Gus: Damn it-

Eddy, Number 1, and Omi: Shut up!

Kevin: What? How'd you- never mind. You think you can lend me a hand?

Nazz: You did manage to safe me from being trapped so-

Nazz handed Kevin her tagger as Team Sapphire looked wide-mouthed.

Gus: You see-

Tamika covered his mouth.

Kevin: Yaaaaaaaaa!

Kevin fired all of the ammo at Eustace.

Eustace: Ha! Still enduring!

Kevin kept firing as Eustace began to quiver.

Eustace: Urgh! Aah!

Eustace fell over.

Eustace: Oof!

Kevin: Success!

Tommy: No way! It's still anyone's game!

Nazz: Uh!

Kevin, Nazz, and Tommy ran over to their teams' cages.

Nazz: How do we open these things?

**Jake: Yeah, just realized none of the technology to reset the laser cages have been brought in. The technology we had reset force fields, but not laser cages.**

Omi: Not to worry. Shard Of Lightning!

In a matter of seconds, everyone was freed from the laser cages and the laser cages dispersed.

Eddy: Glad that's over with!

Kimiko: But who won? Neither Kevin, Nazz, or Mac number two freed us.

Tamika: But Omi did, so we won!

Mandy: Technicality, but I agree.

Jake walked over.

Jake: Actually, viewing what-

Billy: Jake! Were you playing hide and seek?

Jake: Don't interrupt me Billy, I was watching from the sideline. Now, considering the fact that Kevin ended up tagging out Eustace with Nazz' ammo, Team Gold will definitely be penalized.

Gwen: Nice going jarhead!

Kevin: Your insults are so superficial.

Number 3: Omi saved us so we won right?

Jake: Nope! Team Sapphire is going to be penalized much worse than Team Gold because Nazz didn't even attempt to tag out Eustace.

Number 1: Not a smart move Nazz.

Nazz: I'm sorry!

Gus: Sorry isn't-

Ping Pong: Will you be quiet?

Raimundo: What about Team Ruby?

Jake: Tommy did nothing wrong and actually attempted to tag out Eustace with his own ammo so...victory goes to Team Ruby!

Team Ruby cheered.

Raimundo: We won! I'm the man!

Bloo: I'm the blob!

Tommy: And someone said my name right! Not Kimiko though!

Kimiko: My bad, chill.

Jake: Rubies, your reward is high tech weapons! The ones we used for setting up the challenge will belong to you!

Double D: This is great! Now I can observe how they work!

Lola: I'm so looking forward to using them! Tommy you're my hero!

Tommy: You're gonna me blush Lola!

Lola: Yes!

Tommy: Just the thought of high tech weapons reminds me of Robotboy!

Lola: Ugh, I tried.

Jake: Team Gold, you may be penalized. But the Sapphires did worse. So, you all come in second place and are safe.

Kevin: Kim, we're chatting later.

Kim looked disappointed.

Grim: Better than last place mon.

Edward: At least I got away with no injuries.

Kimiko: No biggie, the next challenge will be a piece of cake.

Jake: Team Sapphire, Nazz did squat in the final challenge and giving away her ammo, that hurt you a lot. So, I'll be seeing you all at the campfire ceremony.

Nazz: I'm sorry guys.

Mandy: Pathetic.

Tamika: And where were you? Did you ditch the rest of the team?

Eddy: Seriously Mandy, she's got a point. Don't try to make others look like the target.

Mandy: Excuse me? Nazz cost us the challenge. But it's whatever, we might as well decide who's going home later at lunch.

Number 1: She's got a point. I'm hungry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The campers were at the mess hall eating lunch.

Number 1: Aah, that tasted good.

Eddy: Okay, you had your lunch.

Omi: Now it is time to eliminate someone.

Kam: I prefer the term voted off. Such ignorance!

Bubbles: If you say that word one more time, I'll vote for you!

Madison: Come on Kam, don't be a sham!

Billy: Are you a rhymer? Poopers!

Ping Pong: You mean poet?

Nazz: Okay look guys, before you obviously think of me as a candidate for elimination, I'm sorry. It's just Kevin's such a nice guy.

Mandy: He's got you hooked on. You don't know what he'll do next.

Eddy: No offense Mandy, but you don't know shit! You've only known this guy ever since last season and think he's some sort of manipulator!

Mandy: I know *bleep*ing shit! He's a strategist and anyone who would try to impale me with a swordfish is an enemy!

Kevin: You know what Mandy? You don't know shit, but you can eat shit, since the swordfish was probably a prop! And on top of that, your argument is so lame! Complaining over a challenge? Get over yourself and stop trying to downgrade others! You also might wanna take that hairband off since it['s squeezing your head like a lemon!

Everyone except Tamika laughed as Mandy steamed and threw her gruel at Kevin, but he dodged it.

Kevin: Bad aiming!

**Mandy: *BLEEP* THAT *BLEEP*ING JACKASS!**

Tamika: Everybody get serious! This ain't no damn laughing matter! We need a vote and a vote only!

Gus: You want a vote? I'll give you a vote! It should be her obviously!

Nazz: Of course you didn't listen to me. But it's whatever as Mandy said before, none of this would've happened if you didn't waste most of our ammo!

Gus: Only because I wouldn't allow a girl like you to waste it even more by giving it to the enemy!

Nazz: Okay, what is your deal with girls moron?

Gus: Girls are lame! We all know how inferior they are compared to boys! Face it, girls are useless at everything!

Everyone oohed as drama was sure to heat up.

Gwen walked over to him.

Gwen: Okay listen Jonny number two, I've already dealt with sexist comments, but I will not deal with the likes of you!

Gus: Please! You're just a girl!

Gwen smacked him.

Gwen: Shut it you!

Gwen walked back to her table and sat down.

Eddy: Before you retaliate, she's smacked me much worse. Trust me, you better keep your mouth shut!

Gus: Or what? That smack was nothing! Girls aren't only inferior, but they're pathetic weak sissies too!

Bubbles and Number 3 looked wide-eyed as the food they were chewing slipped out of their mouths. Courage and Kam looked at them strangely.

Tamika: Boy you better stop talking if you don't want this foot up your behind!

Gus: It would probably slip out!

Tamika: Ew! Sick fool!

Gus: But that girl's smack did nothing anyways and yours wouldn't either! In fact, if I was president, I'd make it legal to hit a girl! Girls deserve a smack to the face anyways!

Everyone was wide-mouthed.

Philly Phil: Oh snap! He did not just say that!

Number 5 walked over to Gus and grabbed him by the shirt.

Number 5: Number 5 has had enough of your bullshit for one day!

Tamika: Oh it's about to go down now!

Lola: Take him down Abby!

Tommy: Lola!

Lola: What? I promised not to lay my hands on him! But I never said anything about them!

Tommy: Ugh!

Tommy ran over to Number 5 and Gus.

Tommy: Look guys, just leave him alone. It's just being Gus.

Number 5: Yeah you right. Violence ain't the answer anyways.

Number 5 let go of Gus.

Gus: That's right! You better not touch the G man! Matter fact you wanna be the G man as much as you wanna be any other dude! Everyone expects girls to be trannies!

Everybody was silent.

Courage: Oh shit! Damn son!

Tamika smacked him down.

Gus: Oof!

**Kevin: Mandy might be a candidate for elimination because...well Tamika said she thought Mandy ditched the team. But even so, Kam might be a candidate as well since he keeps saying ignorant. But the worst candidate is Gus, because after his funny business at lunch, he'll prevent Mandy or Kam's eliminations. Kim is a factor in this because she screwed up my plan! I'll deal with her after Mandy or Kam hopefully goes home.**

**Tamika: I wanted to vote for Mandy, because she ditched the rest of our team that wasn't taggers. But that's definitely a lame reason, since the flash separated all of us and it really makes no sense. I was just mad cause she moved my guitar and I still wasn't able to let it go. But I'm good now and that gas boy or whatever his name was is getting his sexist butt kicked off here personally by myself!**

**Mandy: You know what three lettered word irritates me the most? Gus. As for Kevin, I heard his confessional through the Falcon's Eye. I know he's dealing with Kim later and I'm gonna make sure I get every detail of his next plan!**

**Eddy: I was hoping for Gwen to knock the daylights out of Gus, but the boat of losers will send that guy a one way cruise out of here! No way I'm letting Nazz leave over him!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night and Team Sapphire sat down at the campfire ceremony. Jake arrived with a tray of 13 marshmallows.

Jake: Welcome Team Sapphire to the campfire ceremony. For the new campers on this team, I'll explain how it works if you don't know. I have a tray of 13 marshmallows, but there's only 14 of you on this team. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave the camp. And you can't come back...ever!

Gus picked his nose.

Madison: Ew!

Jake: Dude, that's not cool. Stop.

Gus stopped picking his nose.

Gus: What? If that Jonny kid did it, then I can do it too!

Jake: Yeah, but Jonny's not in the competition. And you still can't do it here, because I say so. Anyways, the first marshmallow goes to...Number 1.

Number 1: Ironic how I get the first marshmallow and it corresponds to my code name.

Jake: The next marshmallow goes to Eddy.

Eddy: Gonna report to Ed and Double D that I'm safe!

Jake: Tamika, you're safe.

Tamika: That's your homegirl Tamika keeping it real out there!

Jake: Omi.

Omi: You didn't have to call my name as I knew I was safe!

Jake: Someone's got a big ego. Ping Pong.

Ping Pong: I am safe brother Omi! Thank you Jake!

Jake: No problem. Number 3.

Number 3: I don't care if I didn't get the third marshmallow, but I'm so happy I'm safe!

Jake: Bubbles.

Bubbles: Yay! I'm still in!

Jake: Madison.

Madison: Good job mate!

Jake: Billy.

Billy: Jiggle froob zambini quackers-

Jake: No, no! Don't do anything disgusting this time! Courage, take this marshmallow.

Courage: Yeah! How do you like me now Eustace?

Eustace stood on the dock of shame in front of the boat of losers.

Eustace: Shut it stupid dog!

Jake: ...Kam.

Kam: Finally! You're so ignorant-

Jake: I don't wanna hear it unless you want me to automatically eliminate you!

Kam: Sorry sir.

Jake: The second to last marshmallow goes to Mandy.

Mandy: Always trying to give me the second to last one, yeah, this season's new alright.

Mandy rolled her eyes.

Jake: Alright, we're down to the final marshmallow of the night. And with the votes being casted, I can now reveal the final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Nazz looking nervous)

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Gus kissing his biceps)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nazz.

Nazz: Yes! Thanks dude!

Nazz ran up and claimed her marshmallow as Gus looked wide-mouthed.

Gus: What? You chose a girl over me? What's wrong with you people?

Madison: Get a life bucko!

Bubbles: Girls rule!

Eddy: Had some girl problems myself, but they're not sissies like you think Gus!

Gus: Oh yeah! Well I'm not leaving!

Jake: I was hoping you'd say that.

Jake took out a remote control.

Gus: What's that thing for?

Jake: To get ready so you can say aaaarrgh!

Gus: Why would I say aaaargh- AAAAAAAAARGGGGH!

Gus was ejected from his seat and landed in the boat of losers as Eustace drove off.

Jake: And now that our pal Gus is out, who will take the next eject of shame? Tune in next time on Total...Drama...Recession!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kevin and Nazz stood behind the cabins.

Nazz: You were worried right?

Kevin: I totally forgot you were a candidate for elimination and I'm sorry. I'm so glad you're safe.

Nazz: Thanks. I hope you didn't forget because of Mandy right?

Kevin: No way! She's my least favorite blonde, but you're my favorite blonde!

Nazz: Aw!

Kevin and Nazz hugged and Nazz walked back inside her cabin.

Kim walked over looking disappointed.

Kevin: Let me speak first. What made you go out of control today? I know for a fact someone set you up and tried to play with your insecurity.

Kim: Mandy's the one who's so mean, it was her!

Kevin: You sure?

Kim: Ye- yes. It was all her fault! She somehow played with my head! And I'm so sorry! I promise to follow your plans and make sure her and Kam go down!

Kevin: That's good. I haven't thought of a plan to eliminate Mandy and Kam yet after what happened today, but when the next challenge comes, I'll have one ready. Now let's head back inside our cabins.

Kim: Thanks Kevin!

Kevin and Kim walked back inside their cabins.

Mandy walked out from behind her cabin and smiled evilly.

Mandy: The fact that she told a big fat lie makes my craving for eliminating you and your jarheaded arrogance go higher! Fools!

Mandy walked back inside her cabin.

Nearby on a tree, the Ying-Ying bird perched on it with Hannibal Bean on him.

Hannibal Bean: There she goes, my apprentice! And with Chase and his female look-a-like not knowing I'm here, my apprentice will defeat dragon breath's apprentice and see the victory belongs to Hannibal Roy Bean! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Ying-Ying flew off as Hannibal continued laughing manically.


	3. Water Pressure

Kimiko's outfit: A red shirt with a open zipper orange jacket, red hat, regular hairstyle with the pig tails drooped down, red pants, and red and white sneakers

Chapter 3: Water Pressure

Jake: **Last time on Total...Drama...Recession! The campers began their first challenge, laser tag! With so much hostility between the campers, it only worsened after Kevin's plan to eliminate Mandy and Kam was sabotaged by Kim, who lied about Edward being the real perpetrator and caused Kevin's vengeance to turn to Mandy! Edward is one sneaky platypus! In the end, after Tommy managed to give Team Ruby the win when Nazz handed Kevin all of her team's ammo and thus gave Team Gold a penalty, while Team Sapphire also got a penalty, and the loss. Nazz was spared at the campfire ceremony, but Gus got literally ejected from the competition after he managed to tick off every female camper with his sexist comments about women! Talk about girl power! Who will be the next camper to rock the boat of losers? Find out now on Total...Drama...Recession!**

It was 3 days after Gus left and the 41 remaining campers were hanging around camp. Eddy, Ed, Lazlo, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Ping Pong, and Jermaine were playing volleyball on the beach while Double D was refereeing. Kevin and Rolf stood against the rock wall conversing.

Raimundo: Here it comes Omi!

Omi: Right! Wudai-

Ping Pong: Jade Staff!

Ping Pong propelled himself in the air with his staff and kicked the ball so hard, it flew into the lake.

Lazlo: Whoa! That was awesome!

Clay: Nice one little partner! I mean, littler partner!

Jermaine: Dang brah, you got bigger moves than Omi!

Raimundo: Chill dude.

Jermaine: What?

Raimundo pointed to Omi, who was steaming in anger.

Jermaine: Oh, right.

**Omi: I really hope the other contestants do not favor Ping Pong over me! Sure I'd like for Ping Pong to not be voted off, but I want to at least defeat him if we make it to the final 2! What is down with all that?**

Eddy: Somebody needs to go get that!

Double D: Well at this point, the volleyball must've dried up.

Ed: No need to worry, I'll get it with my water barrel!

Double D: Since when did you acquire such an item Ed?

Ed: From the jacuzzi!

Jermaine: What jacuzzi?

Ed: The one in that cool trailer outside of camp!

Jake walked over soaked.

Jake: Which one of you encroaches messed with my hot tub?

Eddy: Nice soggy hair man!

Jake fixed his hair and dried himself up.

Jake: It's spiky and always will be! Now answer my question? Who invaded my privacy?

Ed: You have a nice current in your jacuzzi Jake!

Eddy: Ed? Of course it was you!

Jake: Well then, I guess that means you've scored a penalty for your team Ed!

Ed: Yay! Are you happy Jermaine?

Jermaine: Man, just stop talking. You've ruined my reputation for being on the same team as me.

Clay: Slow down partner, I'm sure he was just curious!

Kevin and Rolf ran over.

Kevin: Yeah, you gotta listen to him! He's a dork!

Rolf: Ninny hammer Ed boy is known for ninnying the hammer!

**Rolf: Rolf will admit that was a terrible idiom!**

Jake: Sorry, but invading my privacy equals a penalty. Sucks for you.

Jake walked away.

Kevin: Ugh! Nice going dorkus! That doesn't mean I'm not coming after you too dorky!

Eddy: Coolio man!

**Eddy: As if I'm intimidated by bazooka chin Kevin! Ever since that fiasco with Mandy last season, he's the least of my worries!**

**Kevin: I got bigger worries than the dorks! Mandy! Well not worried, but ambitions! Never mind! Kim's my main objective. And then, Mandy and Kam are done!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Lil D, Tamika, Philly Phil, Madison, Eddie, Kim, and Kam were playing their instruments on the amphitheatre.

Tamika: Tell me how good can our music get?

Gwen walked over.

Gwen: More like how loud can it get?

Tamika: Cut the music!

Everyone stopped playing their instruments as Tamika stormed off the stage and over to Gwen.

Tamika: You've got some nerve trying to criticize my music!

Gwen: Well I'm sorry, but I'm not the best music critic around am I?

Kevin walked over.

Kevin: Ladies chill! Kim, can I talk to you for a second?

Kim: Sure thing!

Kim walked off the stage and walked away with Kevin as Kam scoffed.

Kam: Didn't know her ignorance led her to having a boyfriend!

Madison: Someone's jealous no one likes him!

Kam: Be quiet Madison!

**Madison: I'm like the love doctor for Kim and Kam! Whenever they spot a crush, I'm always there to direct them! Tee hee!**

Kevin and Kim stood in the woods.

Kevin: Remember, during the challenge, I go after Mandy, you go after Kam, understand?

Kim: Yes, I've got it. I'm really getting sick and tired of Kam! The only time I actually wanna be seen near him is when we're performing-

Kevin: Okay, that's all for now.

Kim: Right.

Kevin: So I'll see you later.

Kevin walked away as Kim turned, but stopped in front of Mandy.

Mandy: Not so fast my fellow girl competitor.

Kim: Mandy! Were you spying on-

Mandy: I was in the vicinity when I heard my name. Nothing else really.

**Mandy: I'm so stealthy, I can easily pinpoint the location where Kevin will detail his plans to eliminate me.**

Kim: Well what do you want? Obviously you can see that I don't like you!

Mandy: Look, about what happened in the last challenge, I'm over it. I can see how headstrong you are, trying to take down a strong competitor like me.

Kim: Really? Well what's your point?

Mandy: My point is, you seem a bit insecure. Kevin isn't the right way to lead you to your confidence. He's just using you to win.

**Mandy: Not trying to sound like a hypocrite there after what happened with Billy.**

Kim: You're only saying that because you like me!

Mandy: Excuse me? I know you're not trying to stand up to me like that.

Kim: Oh please, Kevin has to associate himself with at least one pretty girl and it looks like that's me. I'm insecure all right. Ugh!

Kim walked off as Mandy steamed.

Mandy: I know you're not calling me ugly. And I know that the fact that Kam's not associating with everyone's worst enemy Kevin, makes all those fans you wish to have admire you on this show favorite him better than an insecure little girl like you!

Kim stopped and looked disappointed as Mandy rolled her eyes and walked off.

**Kim: Kevin said he was going after Mandy, but never said he was going to eliminate her. He can weaken her, while I'll help him in a way that gets Mandy voted off, and not Kam!**

XXXXXXXXX

Mandy walked over to her cabin and looked in wonder.

**Mandy: So my b plan is to mess with Kim's insecurity. That's checked, but back to my a plan. Kam is a pawn to trick Kevin into believing he's my actual alliance member. But I need my three other official alliance members. Yes, I said three because I easily managed to get Billy back on my side. The reason...piece of cake.**

**Ed: (with frosting all over his mouth) Mmm, piece of cake!**

**Billy: Whoever stole my cake, I'M GONNA GET THE COOKIE! GARAAAAA!**

**Mandy: For the other two, this won't be too difficult since they'd have to be on my team like Kam and Billy. The question is, who can I find that's either dumb or desperate enough to join my alliance?**

Number 3 and Bubbles walked out of the cabin holding rainbow monkeys.

Bubbles: I can't believe rainbow monkeys were the only stuffed animals I haven't collected!

Number 3: Oh my gosh, I can't believe you didn't collect them in the first place! But I'll forgive you because your Octi stuffed animal is so cute! Is it an alien?

Bubbles: Uh, it's an octopus?

Mandy nodded.

**Mandy: Bingo.**

Mandy: Hey Number 3, Bubbles, can I talk to you two for a second?

Number 3: Sure!

Number 3 and Bubbles walked over to Mandy.

Bubbles: What's up?

Mandy: I have a plan to take you two, me, and Billy to the final 4.

Bubbles: Oh my gosh! We're going to the final 4 Kuki!

Number 3 and Bubbles: Yay! We're going to the final 4! We're going to the final 4! We're going to the final 4!

Mandy looked irritated.

Mandy: Quiet! But before I can do that, there's going to be some rules.

Bubbles: Lay the rules on us!

Mandy: We're all in an alliance, led by me. All you have to do is listen to me and you'll be all set.

Bubbles: Okay, but does that include a lot of work?

Number 3: Yeah, I did a lot of work during my Kids Next Door missions and I came here just to get away from all that!

Mandy: I see, then I'll just have to find someone else to take to the final 4.

Bubbles: No!

Number 3: I mean I'm all good with work!

Mandy: Good. Today, all I need you to do is spy on Kim and watch her movements.

Bubbles: Kim? You mean Kam's sister?

Number 3: Yeah, and the girl that switched out of our team?

Mandy: Kim, that's her.

Bubbles: Or is she the xiaolin monk?

Mandy: That's Kimiko. Kim is who you're watching.

Bubbles: We'll keep an eye out for Kim, even though she seems a little boring with those percussion instruments! Only boring people play those types of instruments!

Number 3: Speaking of people, you know who I think is really cute?

Number 3 pointed to Ben, who stood across from them on the dock and combed his hair.

Mandy: Oh no, you can't date him.

Number 3: Why not?

Mandy: Because he's on Kim's team. Inter team dating is against the alliance rules.

Number 3: Oh man!

Ben looked at Number 3 and waved to her and she smiled and waved back to him.

**Number 3: Mandy said I couldn't date Ben, but she never said I couldn't like him!**

Mandy: So am I clear?

Bubbles and Number 3: Crystal!

Mandy: Alright.

**Mandy: That was so easy. When I say final 4, I mean excluding Kam. I really don't need him in my alliance, but he is good at reflexes against his sister and Kevin as of the previous challenge. After I manage to take down Kim and Kevin, I'll have no use for him anymore. He can make it to the final 5 if his support for me continues, but honestly, I couldn't care less about his progression in this competition.**

Mandy walked out of the confessional as Edward walked out from behind.

Edward: Hehe, looks like Mandy's plan is what I'm sabotaging this time! Now Lazlo will go down once and for all!

XXXXXXXXXXX

The campers stood on the cliff in their bathing suits.

Eddie: So why exactly are we here in our bathing suits?

Jake: For the first part of the challenge! It'll be a relay race complete with three challenges! Different members of each team will compete in all the relays.

Number 2: But if not all of us are competing in the first relay, then why are we all in our bathing suits?

Jake: Yeah, forgot about what made a relay a relay. No worries, you all will change after the first relay is over.

Gwen: Ugh! I just wasted 10 minutes changing into my bathing suit all for a last minute recall!

Number 2: Take a chill pill cutie!

Gwen: No I will not take a chill pill! And don't call me cutie either tubby!

Number 2: Hey, I got an insecurity, so what?

Gwen: Yeah, it's called overeating, look into it!

Tamika: And what's your excuse you skinny annoying-

Lil D: Tamika!

Tamika: Right. I'll just say I'm too tired for insults!

**Tamika: That girl creases me. It only takes a few things to tick Tamika off!**

**Gwen: I find it funny how Tamika tried to defend that tubby kid when she's in the same weight class as him! Ha! Being skinny beats that!**

Jake: The first challenge is to find a fish colored the same as your team color in the lake. Then you'll need to place it on the fishbowls Eustace is getting.

Number 5: Wouldn't it make sense to head to the lake on the beach instead of the cliff?

Madison: Yeah, why are we on the cliff anyways?

Jake: You don't understand, you're jumping off the cliff into the lake!

Everyone gasped.

Edward: This is so nostalgic!

Ed: I hate heights Double D!

Double D: That's the first time I heard you say hate Ed, but I hate heights as well!

Eddy: No way man, we're not jumping the cliff!

Jake: Sorry, but don't compete, you'll get a penalty.

**Kevin: These losers need to suck it up, cause I'm not having another penalty!**

Number 1: Okay guys, even though not all of us are competing in the relay, who wants to go first?

Mandy: I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm doing this.

Bubbles: Why not?

Mandy: Hello? Season 1, I already did this. Plus we're on national t.v. and I'm not in the mood to get my hair wet.

Nazz: You're kidding right?

Number 3 stood back to back with Mandy.

Number 3: If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it!

Mandy and Number 3 smiled at each other.

Tamika: Oh you're doing it!

Mandy: Says who?

Tamika: Says me! I'm not losing this challenge cause you got your hair did you spoiled little daddy's girl!

Mandy: Back off ghetto glamour too tight pants wearing rap star wannabe!

Tamika: Blonde witch hairband wearing greedy girl reading peaking at school hallways drama queen!

Mandy: Well at least I'm popular!

Everyone looked wide-eyed.

Jermaine: Daaaaaamn!

Tamika: You're jumping!

Mandy: Make me!

Tamika grabbed Mandy and ferociously threw her off the cliff and into the lake.

Mandy: Aaaaaaahhhh!

Mandy rose up.

Mandy: Ugh! Tamika, you are so gonna get it!

Tamika: Hey I threw you a soft landing didn't I? Now let's see if I can hit one as well!

Tamika jumped.

Tamika: Aaaaaahhhhh!

Tamika landed next to Mandy and rose up and smiled while Mandy rolled her eyes.

Jake: That's a lot of confidence, but I'm picking who's going to be in the relays.

Mandy: Ugh! This is all your fault!

Tamika: Just trynna win for our team girl!

**Mandy: Tamika is the new Bloo.**

**Tamika: That girl needs to lighten up! She can't always be gloomy!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mandy and Tamika were back on the cliff.

Jake: Each team will have five members compete in the final relay. For the second relay, only Team Gold and Team Ruby will have five members compete.

Number 3: What about us?

Eddy: We're down one player after voting off Gus remember?

Number 3: Oh yeah, he deserved it!

**Tommy: It sucks Gus is out. I mean, I still have Lola, but...**

**Lola: Gus got what he deserved for insulting us girls! Now that he's out of the way, Tommy is gonna finally fall for me!**

Jake: Team Sapphire, you guys will have a disadvantage in the second relays with only four members competing. However, that shouldn't be a real problem because all teams will have four members compete in the first relay and in order to win the challenge, your team has to win the most relays.

Raimundo: We won last time, we can win again!

Kimiko: Dream on, I don't plan on losing to a mongoose again!

Patsy: Urgh-

Lazlo: Ignore her Patsy. You got me by your side!

Patsy: And how lucky I am Lazlo!

**Raimundo: Kimiko needs to get over herself. Yeah that's right, I said it! Now if I could just say it to her face without getting my ass kicked.**

Jake: For the first relay, Ed, Clay, Philly Phil, and Ben will compete for Team Gold.

Clay: Time to use the Gills Of Hamachi!

Philly Phil: I don't know what that is but it sounds funky!

Jake: For Team Ruby, Tommy, Patsy, Number 4, and Jack will compete.

Number 4: WHAT? I have to jump off the cliff into the lake and...SWIM?

Patsy: Relax, we did this back in Season 1.

**Number 4: No way am I doing this! I did not sign up for this bullshit! If it was a lake filled with root beer, hell yeah I would do this challenge! But it's water for crying out loud!**

Jake: Team Sapphire, your members competing in the relay are Madison, Number 1, Bubbles, and Courage.

Number 1: It's about time I do something other than technological challenges.

Courage: I hate getting my fur wet, but at least's there's no sharks right? Please tell me there's no sharks!

Jake: Relax, no sharks. That'll just make this season completely similar to Total Drama Island. Now, get jumping-

Number 4: No way! I'm not doing this! I won't! I won't! I won't!

Number 2: Just say no to jumping off the cliff please! He won't shut up until you say so!

Jake: Alright, fine! To the beach!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood on the beach.

Jake: Okay, happy now Number 4?

Number 4: You bet! But do I really gotta swim?

Jake: What do you think? Are you gonna fly?

Eddy: Ed, say anything-

Ed: Please!

**Ed: *Bleep* flying!**

Number 4: Come on, I don't wanna swim!

Jake: Dude, it's called a swimming relay for a reason! If your fish is in the lake, you gotta swim just to- oh my gosh, just go!

Number 4: Wait!

Tommy: Come on dude!

Tommy pushed Number 4 into the lake as the campers jumped in the water.

Number 4: Whoa! Help!

Eddy: Wait Omi, you're the dragon of water right?

Omi: Correct!

Eddy: Then if you compete in this relay, we'll win for sure!

Omi: You are right as well! Jake, may I compete too?

Jake: Sorry Omi, the choices for each relay have been made.

Omi: Ugh, never mind.

Ping Pong: You should learn to adapt to other elements like wood brother Omi!

Omi: Ping Pong, can't you see I am moping at my rejection to the challenge?

**Ping Pong: I feel like this competition is isolating brother Omi from me. No, that's silly talk! He respects me!**

Mandy: Remember Bubbles, keep an eye out!

Bubbles: I don't see her!

Mandy: Huh? Kim?

Kam: What about my sister?

Mandy: Uh, nothing.

Kim stood away from everyone.

Kim: They won't suspect a thing! Shroud Of Shadows!

Kim turned invisible, but Edward spotted her.

**Edward: I know about how Kim and Kevin are a team, and now it's time to sabotage their alliance so I can eliminate Lazlo much easier!**

Edward: Oh no you don't! Golden Tiger Claws!

Edward jumped inside a portal unseen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Number 1: I'll look north, Bubbles you look south, Madison takes east, and Courage you take west.

Madison: Okie-dokie artichokee!

Number 4 was flailing.

Number 4: Help! I can't swim! Somebody save me!

Patsy looked annoyed.

Patsy: Number 4, open your eyes.

Number 4: Huh? Hey, the water's small!

Tommy: Dude, you're near the shore, of course it's small. If you don't wanna help, fine.

Jack: But then again, you might be voted off because of that!

Patsy: If we lose, but we're obviously the dynamite team!

**Patsy: Ugh, I just can't be eccentric as I was before. Dynamite? That was so lame!**

Philly Phil: Yo Clay, you see anything?

Clay: Na, I'll try again before I use the gills.

Ed: I can't wait to see our fish! It sounds like it's a cute little darling!

Ben: Man, why am I wasting my time searching the way you guys are? Time to go Ripjaw!

Ben turned into Ripjaw.

Ben: I'll be careful not to accidentally eat the fish.

Ben submerged underwater and looked around and saw a shark swimming towards him.

Ben: Shark? That's impossible! Jake said there wasn't-

The shark clamped its jaws at Ben, but he dodged it.

Ben: So that's how it's gonna be huh? Take this!

Ben bit the shark as it sparked.

Ben: What the? It's animatronic!

**Jake: Dang, forgot about clearing the animatronic sharks. I blame Eustace!**

Clay: Dang nabbit! No fish! Time for this! Gills Of-

Edward jumped out of a portal and grabbed the Gills Of Hamachi and jumped back inside the portal.

Clay: What in tarnation?

Philly Phil: What happened dude?

Tommy: Come on, where's that fish?

Patsy: This would be a lot quicker if I was an experienced scuba diver!

Number 4: But we didn't dive did we? I like the sound of that!

Edward jumped out of the portal and landed in the water.

Edward: Ha! I got the gills!

**Edward: I used those future glasses thing Kimiko had in her cabin to anticipate Kevin's plan! Kim was going to steal the gills so she could take down Mandy herself, but I got this!**

Edward: Now to swim back to shore without anyone noticing me.

Just then, the Gills Of Hamachi were swiped out of Edward's hand.

Edward: Hey! Who's the wise guy?

A water tornado spun around Edward.

Edward: Whoa! Aaaahhhhh!

The tornado flew towards the others.

Madison: It's a tide! Oh yeah!

Bubbles: That's bad!

The animatronic shark exploded as Ben was sent flying and turned back to normal.

Ben: Aaaaaahhhhh!

The explosion hit the tornado, causing a huge tsunami, that knocked everyone onto the shore.

Edward, Ben, Clay, Ed, Philly Phil, Tommy, Patsy, Number 4, Jack, Number 1, Bubbles, Madison, and Courage: Aaaaahhhhh! Oof!

Edward: Golden Tiger Claws!

Edward teleported behind his team so no one would notice he was gone.

A red fish rose up to the shore.

Tommy: Hey, that's our fish!

Jack: I got it!

Jack ran over to the fish and picked it up.

Jack: You're coming with us fishy!

The fish smacked Jack with its tail fin.

Jack: Great, just great.

Jake: Team Ruby wins the first relay!

Team Ruby cheered.

Raimundo: Yes! Victory will soon be ours guys!

Eddie: No offense, but ya'll smell like salty seawater!

Lil D: Man you put that mildly!

Lazlo: I don't think you smell Patsy!

Patsy: I know that Lazlo!

Kimiko glared at them.

**Kimiko: She can fool everyone by dating Lazlo, but I know she's attracted to all the other boys at camp. She's nice just for the sake of being mean!**

Kevin: Okay, where's our fish?

Clay: Uh-

A yellow fish sailed to the shore.

Philly Phil: Ay, there it is!

Philly Phil picked up the fish.

Mandy: What? No fish for us?

Number 1: I assure you-

Madison: There it is mate!

A blue fish sailed to the shore and Bubbles picked it up.

Bubbles: Aw, it's cute!

**Nazz: It's a fish, how's it cute?**

Eustace walked over with three fishbowls and handed them to Jack, Philly Phil, and Bubbles.

Jake: The next relay will take place in the woods. Get dressed and head there immediately.

**Edward: What the heck was that thing back in the lake? I know for a fact someone's trying to sabotage my sabotaging!**

XXXXXXXXX

The campers were in their cabins getting dressed. Mandy and Billy stood outside their cabin while Tamika walked out of the cabin and tied her shoe. Mandy and Billy walked over to her.

Mandy: Hey Tamika, sorry about calling you a rap star wannabe and your pants too tight. I didn't mean any of that stuff I said about you. And I really like those earrings you have on.

Tamika: Straight up? Well I'm sorry for pushing you off the cliff.

Mandy: Truce?

Tamika: Yeah, you got it.

Tamika and Mandy fist bumped and Mandy walked away with Billy.

Billy: Did you really mean all that stuff you said to Tamera back there?

Mandy: It's Tamika, and no. She's going down! And p.s., those are the ugliest earrings I've ever seen!

Billy: So why were you being nice to her?

Mandy: Like I said back in Season 1, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Billy: Oh yeah, I remember that! Jiggle froob zambini quackers!

**Mandy: I'm assuming Billy doesn't remember when I betrayed him as well, considering how much of an idiot he is.**

XXXXXXXXXX

The campers were back in their clothes and stood in the woods.

Jake: The second relay is to find a pond in the woods to dump your fish in. Whoever can finish this task first wins the relay for their team. Competing for Team Gold will be Kimiko, Gwen, Number 2, Rolf, and Jermaine.

Kimiko: Ready to win?

Gwen: Totally!

Jake: For Team Ruby, Lil D, Eddie, Mac, Lola, and Lazlo will compete in the relay.

Lola: I've been waiting to kick butt!

Lazlo: You're not the only one! This'll probably be my best challenge ever!

**Edward: And your last one as well! Now Lazlo's finished!**

Jake: Number 3, Ping Pong, Nazz, and Kam, you all will be competing for Team Sapphire.

Ping Pong: Yes! Brother Omi, I will not let you down!

Nazz: Confidence is the key Ping Pong!

Mandy and Number 3 were both in the confessional.

**Number 3: Why are we in here?**

**Mandy: So I can confer with you privately. Kim didn't compete in the previous relay and she's not competing in this one either. But keep an eye out just in case you spot something that has to do with Kevin.**

**Number 3: Okay, you're the boss Mandy!**

**Mandy: Right.**

Jake: You must head down the woods and search for the pond. However, there'll be some pit traps along the way so be careful.

Eddie: Pit traps are so neanderthal.

Jake: What was that fluteboy?

Lil D: His name is Eddie man.

Eddy: Yeah, and so is mines except it's spelled differently! You might as well get used to the nickname cause there ain't no way I'm being called- uh-

Double D: Blockhead?

Ed: Scammy baby?

Eddy: Okay that one you said Ed is unoriginal!

Lil D: Sorry, but last time I checked, he goes by the name Eddie and will go by the name Eddy.

Eddy: Look, just go do the relay already cause I don't got time to hear your mooching!

Lil D: Oh is that a fact? Don't start shit, there won't be shit!

Eddie: Take it easy Lil D!

**Lil D: Don't ask me why I got so defensive, me and Eddie have been friends for a looooong time! And don't ask which Eddie I'm talking about!**

Jake: Settle down campers. Now, begin the relay.

The campers took off down the woods.

Number 1: And the rest of us?

Jake: Follow me.

The campers followed Jake down another path in the woods. Edward walked behind everyone.

Edward: Golden Tiger Claws!

Edward jumped inside a portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen: My PDA hasn't been updated to include a map of Camp Wawanakwa.

Jermaine: But if you've been here before-

Gwen: I got my PDA during the second season.

Kimiko: No need to worry, my PDA has a map of the camp. Jake didn't know I secretly updated my PDA with info on this show.

Gwen: Ooh, good one!

Rolf: Rolf has sensed vibrations in the fermented soil north!

Number 2: What the heck did he just say?

Jermaine: I'm with you on that dawg!

Kimiko: I think he means there's pit traps up ahead.

Gwen: That's good enough for me to understand. Let's be careful up ahead. I'm the only one with c.i.t. experience here.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mac: Do any of you guys feel a draft?

Lola: No, why?

Mac: Oh, I wasn't hoping for you to answer, but I'm all good!

Lola: Yeah, if you're attracted to me, it's not gonna work. Patsy warned me about you.

Mac: Forget Patsy, you're a whole lot better!

**Lil D: Wait, I thought Bloo was supposed to be the joke, not Mac.**

Eddie: Young love at its finest.

Lola: Shut up! There is no love! And besides, I barely know him!

Mac: I never considered myself to be flirty, but you-

Mac grabbed Lola's chin and she pushed him into a pit trap.

Mac: Whoa! Oof!

Lazlo: It's a pit trap! We better be-

Edward teleported behind them and kicked Lazlo into the pit trap.

Lazlo: Whoa! Oof!

Lil D: Laz, what'ch you doing? Trying to make us lose dawg?

Eddie: Yeah, why'd you jump into the pit trap?

Lazo: Did you guys push me?

Lola: Sweetie no one touched you. I remember when you threw challenges for Patsy back in Season 2 and I was watching the show! I bet you're doing this again just to make up for that mistake by making us lose!

Lazlo: Say what? No! You got it all wrong!

Eddie: Then we'll just have to leave without you.

Mac: No wait! Don't leave me with him!

Lazlo facepalmed himself.

**Edward: Haha! Now that'll buy some time for our team and the Sapphires to find the pond much faster! And Team Ruby will hopefully lost momentum in the next relay and lose!**

Edward jumped back into the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nazz: I can feel a draft. That means we're near the pond.

Kam: I've been able to see through vibrations so I think we turn east to avoid a pit trap then go back north.

Ping Pong: There really is no need. My element of wood can manipulate the pit trap!

Kam: Hmm, something I forgot you can do. Good idea then.

**Kam: I think I should be more considerate to others. The only exception is Kim, even though she's my sister.**

Number 3: Hmm, nothing strange going on here.

Ping Pong: What do you mean?

Number 3: Uh, you know, just nothing strange.

**Number 3: This is honestly boring! (gasps) Don't tell Mandy I said that!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Gwen: I can really feel a draft!

Kimiko: Good, cause so can I!

Rolf: Their female willies make Rolf quiver with dissatisfaction!

Number 2: No offense dude, but I can't understand a word you're saying!

Rolf: You dare make a mockery out of Rolf, son of a shepherd?

Number 2: What? No-

Rolf: Silence! Rolf must punish you! Shak la va!

Rolf kicked Number 2 into a pit trap.

Number 2: Wha! Oof!

Rolf: You are a disgrace-

Jermaine: Yo man, what was that for-

Rolf pushed Jermaine into the pit trap.

Jermaine: Hey! Oof!

Rolf: The sand senses the fermentation! We must maneuver our tactics!

Kimiko: What are you talking about-

Rolf grabbed Kimiko and Gwen.

Rolf: YOU WILL DOOM US ALL!

Rolf threw Kimiko and Gwen into the pit trap.

Kimiko and Gwen: Hey! Oof!

Rolf jumped into the pit trap.

XXXXXXXXX

Mac: I got sand in places I don't wanna talk about!

Lola: Then don't talk about it smart alec!

Mac: You know what? I won't! Only because of you!

Lola: Ugh, and people say you and Tommy are twins!

Mac: I know right! We both think alike!

**Lazlo: Lola might as well get used to Mac's flirting. That means he'll finally leave Patsy alone!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kam: You see anything?

Nazz: The draft is getting close.

Ping Pong: Even though Omi's not in the relay to help with his water element in finding the draft much quicker, I will lead the way!

Number 3: Sure, go ahead!

Kam: Hold on, I feel like there's a pit trap right in front of us-

A pit trap opened and a sandstorm hit Kam.

Kam: Whoa! Aah!

Number 3: Kam!

Nazz: What is that?

Ping Pong: Stand back! Mosquito slap to the face! Yah!

Ping Pong jumped through the sandstorm.

Ping Pong: Huh?

Kam: Somebody help me!

Ping Pong: Jade Staff!

Ping Pong threw his staff at the sandstorm, dispersing it and causing a huge wind that sent everyone flying in front of a pond.

Nazz, Number 3, Kam, and Ping Pong: Whoa! Oof!

Kam: What was that sandstorm all about?

Number 3: I don't know, but-

Nazz: Hey guys, it's the pond!

Ping Pong caught his staff.

Ping Pong: Success! Now we must dump our fish inside it.

Nazz: Sure thing!

Nazz dumped the fish into the pond.

Lil D, Eddie, Mac, Lola, and Lazlo walked over.

Lola: No! They got here before us!

Mac: I don't see the the other team so I guess we're not in last place.

Lazlo dumped the fish into the pond.

Kimiko: Tunnel Armadillo!

The Tunnel Armadillo rose up from underground and Kimiko, Gwen, Jermaine, Rolf, and Number 2 jumped out of it and it shrunk and Kimiko placed it in her pocket.

Number 2: Aw man, we're too late!

Gwen glared at Rolf.

Gwen: This is all your fault you know!

Rolf: Rolf was simply trying to-

Gwen smacked him with her PDA.

Gwen: Shut it! This is why you guys should listen to me! I'm the only one who's actually been a c.i.t.!

**Jermaine: Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she say that same line in every Season 1 episode?**

Jake and the others walked over.

Jake: Congratulations Team Sapphire, you've won the relay!

Team Sapphire cheered.

Mandy walked over to Number 3.

Mandy: Notice anything strange?

Number 3: Huh? Oh yeah, there was this weird sandstorm that attacked Kam and then the rest of us!

Mandy: Hmm, interesting.

Edward eyed Mandy and Number 3 with suspicion.

**Edward: Sandstorm? Sounds a lot like the tornado from the lake! This is getting interesting!**

Jake: The final relay is to head to the cave right down the woods and find your team's flags. They'll be guarded by a bear however.

Number 1: Great, another nostalgic memory!

Madison: Is the bear gonna hurt us?

Jake: Nope, it'll just intimidate you.

Madison: Oh come on! That's not fair!

Courage: Are you trying to kill us woman?

Madison: Na, I've been an experienced bear hunter before! I only hunt them to beat the crud out of them so they won't go around swallowing hikes whole!

Nazz: She's so weird!

Tamika: You might as well get used to Maddie. Wait a second, how come you never told me this before?

Kam: Yeah, since when were you a bear hunter?

Madison: That's all you need to know about Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos-

Jake: Okay, enough. Competing in the final relay for Team Gold are Kevin, Edward, Grim, Buttercup, and Kim.

Grim: I'm ready mon!

Kevin: You ready too Kim? Huh? Kim? Where the heck is she?

Edward: Wait, Kim is gone?

Buttercup: I didn't even notice she wasn't here.

Mandy eyed them with suspicion.

**Mandy: Hmm, this all goes back to when Kim disappeared at the first relay and when Number 3 mentioned about that sandstorm in the second relay. Kim must be acting accordingly to Kevin's plan, but he doesn't know Kim's whereabouts. Or is it all a trick to play me? Ugh, those two crease me.**

**Edward: I bet Kim has something to do with that tornado in the lake and that sandstorm Number 3 was talking to Mandy about! But before I investigate, it's time to slow Team Ruby's momentum down! I can't guarantee Team Ruby will lose momentum by themselves like I hoped for so it's time for a little more sabotaging!**

Jake: Competing for Team Ruby are Raimundo, Number 5, Double D, Bloo, and Blossom.

Raimundo: It's about time I do it big for the Rubies!

Number 5: Remember we're a team homie!

Jake: And for Team Sapphire, Tamika, Eddy, Omi, Mandy, and Billy will compete in the relay.

Mandy: Stick close to me. I have a feeling we can't be isolated from each other.

Billy: Okey dokey Mandy!

Jake: Now go!

The campers ran down the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buttercup: Any idea on how to get to the cave faster? I'd carry you all, but I ain't got that kind of super strength!

Grim: No problem! Grab onto me!

Everyone grabbed onto Grim and he teleported them to a cave.

Kevin: I don't plan on borrowing that scythe anytime soon.

Grim: Good. After what happened last season, don't even bother asking me for it.

**Kevin: I got other worries other than Grim's scythe. Where the *bleep* is Kim? I didn't form an alliance just so she could play hide and seek!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Number 5: So wassup my brother? You haven't said a word all day!

Double D: Uh, hello Abby! It's a fine day isn't it!

Number 5: Uh, yeah.

**Double D: That was such a weak reply! But why is Abby pushing me to socialize with her in front everyone like this? It's making me socially awkward and I feel embarrassed!**

**Number 5: Double D needs to stop being so oblivious and talk to me! I ain't gon' bite him!**

Raimundo: I see the cave! Shoku astro, wind!

Raimundo covered his team in a windy cloak and charged towards the cave.

Number 5: Crazy fool! You better not give Number 5 a bruise!

Double D: Oh my goodness!

Blossom: Oh my goodness is right about Raimundo!

Bloo: Say what?

Blossom smiled nervously and blushed.

Blossom: Uh, nothing! Hehe!

XXXXXXXXX

Tamika: Yo, anyone know how to get to the cave quicker?

Mandy: Don't expect Billy to give you an idea.

Billy: Hey, I thought we-

Mandy glared at him.

Billy: Oh! Back off Mandy! Poopers!

Eddy: Well it looks like you two haven't made up since that Season 1 drama.

Tamika: Fool, answer my question!

Omi: Relax Tamika, I have a way of getting us to the cave! It will require this!

Omi took out the Orb Of Tornami.

Billy: Shiny orb!

Mandy: Touch it and I'll wring the boogers out of your nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward: You see any flags?

Buttercup: It's too dark. Who's got a flashlight?

Kevin: I do.

Kevin took out a flashlight.

Kevin: Maybe this can help me find Kim if she's hiding here.

Grim: What's the big deal with you and Kim?

Edward: I bet they're going strong!

Kevin: What was that platypus?

Edward: Heh, nothing.

**Edward: I better not make it obvious that I know about Kevin and Kim's alliance. I gotta sabotage their plans and Mandy's.**

Team Ruby landed in the cave.

Raimundo: Woo wee! How was that guys?

Double D: I think I'm gonna be sick!

Number 5: Dang, Number 5 never knew you had mad skills!

Raimundo: Well, let's just say I show them to only the finest ladies!

Number 5: You flirting with me fool? It ain't gonna work!

Raimundo: I'd usually give it up after a rejection, but for you, I'll make an exception! Ooh, that rhymed!

Blossom: Ugh!

Bloo: I knew it!

Blossom: What?

**Bloo: Blossom's got the softs for Raimundo and with him flirting with Number 5, jealousy is in the air! I for one, am oblivious to love!**

Team Sapphire landed in the cave surrounded by a watery aura and it dispersed.

Mandy: I didn't know a small orb contained so much power.

Omi: With my element being water, I can manipulate the Orb Of Tornami!

Raimundo: Chrome dome, what's up?

Omi: Your insults do not face me Raimundo!

Number 5: Uh, lil homie, you mean phase me?

Omi: That is what I said!

Bloo: No you didn't.

Omi: Yes I did!

Bloo: No you didn't.

Omi: Yes I did!

Bloo: No you didn't.

Omi: Yes I did!

Bloo: No you didn't-

Tamika: Would ya'll shut the hell up before Tamika donkey kong smacks the shit outta both of ya?

Number 5: Gotta love you Tamika cuz!

Double D: I forgot you two were cousins!

Eddy: How could you forget? She's your girlfriend, unless I'm proven wrong that Raimundo flirted with her, even thought she rejected-

Number 5 whacked him with her hat.

Number 5: Don't start with me fool. I already warned Number 2.

Kevin: I'm not surprised that Team Ruby showed up so quickly since they won last time, but Team Sapphire surprises me, mainly because of...her.

Mandy: Funny, because I thought to win the relay, you have to have all your teammates with you. The ones that aren't competing in the relay don't count, but then there's Kim.

Kevin: You know what Mandy? Get stuffed!

Mandy: Get bent shovelchin!

Eddy: That insult is copyrighted!

Mandy: You can get bent too!

Bloo: Uh, I'd hate to ruin your little hatred moment, but that bear's sure looking to pull someone's muscles!

A bear stood across from everyone.

Grim: Urgh, I hate bears mon!

Buttercup: That furball can't do squat!

The bear roared and charged, but Buttercup grabbed it and started beating the heck out of it.

Tamika: Damn, that girl can throw down!

Blossom: I can too, since we're both Powerpuffs. Impressive huh Raimundo?

Raimundo: Uh, sure?

**Blossom: Come on, why can't he fall for me? Since I'm a ginger, I'm normally attracted to other gingers, Jack Spicer being an obvious exception. But Raimundo's just so...gorgeous! Oh my gosh, don't tell him I said that!**

Raimundo: I have an idea. While she's taking care of that bear, grab on!

Team Ruby grabbed onto Raimundo.

Raimundo: Serpent's Tail!

Team Ruby phased underground and rose up in front of three rock pillars with a yellow flag, red flag, and blue flag hanged on them.

Raimundo: There's our flag!

Bloo: I got it!

Bloo grabbed the red flag and Team Ruby ran out the cave.

Mandy: Ugh! Omi! Do something!

Omi: Just because I am a xiaolin monk-

Kevin: Sphere Of Yun!

Kevin trapped Team Sapphire in the Sphere Of Yun.

Eddy: What the heck is this?

Kevin: Haha, like it dorky? Clay gave it to me to use for emergencies! Looks like it came in handy after all!

Omi: Now he has the rest of our Shen Gong Wu!

Mandy: Ugh! This day can't get any worse!

Billy: Can I fart?

Mandy, Tamika, Eddy, and Omi: NO!

Buttercup threw the bear against a rock pillar and the yellow flag flew and Edward caught it.

Edward: I got the flag! Now let's get the *bleep* out this cave and catch up to those Rubies!

Grim: You said it mon!

Team Gold ran out the cave.

Tamika: Omi, is there anyway you can get us out this damn thing?

Omi: As a matter of fact, there is! Chimo Staff!

Seconds later, the cave began to crumble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Double D: I definitely appreciate winning twice in a row!

Number 5: Boy your positive attitude always makes me smile!

Double D: That it does!

Bloo: What? Can't talk to a girl?

Number 5: Don't try to pull off a Gus Bloo!

Blossom: Or a Jonny!

Bloo: Relax, I'm oblivious to girls anyways.

Double D: Maybe because you're not human!

**Bloo: I wonder how retarded Double D is even thought he's the smart Ed, cause Patsy and Lazlo?**

Kevin: Get back here Rubies! You ain't winning this time!

Raimundo: Eat my dust dude!

Kevin: Ugh, we're closer to the flagpole, but Kim's not here!

Buttercup: I took down a bear and this is the thanks I get from her? If we lose, she's going home!

**Kevin: No way can I afford to lose my only alliance member! Kim's gotta show up!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tamika: Well, that wudai weapon of yours sure helped us out of that sphere thing! Now let's move out this rubble turned cave!

Mandy: Ugh, the other teams are far ahead now. But we're not giving up.

The rubble spun in a tornado.

Eddy: Uh, is that part of your martial arts?

Omi: No, in fact, that doesn't look like an element!

Billy: Yay! It's a rubble party!

Tamika: What the heck is this?

A rubble flew towards Mandy.

Mandy: What the?

Omi: Mantis Kick!

Omi kicked the rubble into pieces.

**Tamika: Public service announcement...don't mess with Omi!**

Omi's dots glowed.

Omi: My wudai senses are tingling! Someone is behind this nonsense!

Mandy: Don't tell me...

Billy: Ooh! Kevin!

Mandy: No idiot! Ugh! Huh?

Mandy spotted the Golden Tiger Claws in the rubble.

Mandy: Excellent!

Mandy grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws.

Mandy: Golden Tiger Claws!

Mandy opened a portal.

Mandy: Well don't just stand there, get in!

Team Sapphire jumped inside the portal.

XXXXXXXXX

Grim: Me scythe is low on juice! I can't teleport us near enough to surpass Team Ruby!

Edward: No need to worry, I got these babies!

Edward searched in his pocket for the Golden Tiger Claws, but found nothing.

Edward: What the? Where the *bleep* are the Golden Tiger Claws?

Kevin: Isn't that the thing Clay said can teleport you anywhere in the world?

Edward: Yeah, and I could've sworn it was in my pocket!

Buttercup: That's just great! What's next? Team Sapphire catching up to us!

A portal opened in front of Team Gold and Team Sapphire jumped out and it closed.

Mandy: No, we beat you!

Kevin: Mandy!

Edward: Hey, those are my tiger claws!

Omi: It belongs to the xiaolin monks! Sorry to disappoint you!

Buttercup: I've had enough! Get out of our way! We're winning!

Eddy: Fat chance!

A sandstorm hit Mandy and Billy.

Mandy: What the? Hey!

Billy: Jiggle froomer quackers!

Edward: A sandstorm? No way! That's the snoop who messed me up earlier!

Kevin: Say what?

Edward: Uh, nothing!

The sandstorm spun rapidly.

Mandy: Whoa! I could use some help here!

Billy: Jigmon flack zoob!

Omi: Shoku neptune, water!

Omi spun himself in a water cyclone and charged into the sandstorm, causing a huge explosion.

Tamika: Damn!

Buttercup: What the heck is going on?

Mandy and Billy landed on their feet.

The sandstorm knocked away and Kim fell to the floor holding the Shroud Of Shadows, Gills Of Hamachi, and Eagle Scope.

Kim: Ugh!

Kevin: Kim? It was you!

Edward: Snoop!

Mandy: Why am I not surprised?

Omi grabbed the Shen Gong Wu from Kim.

Omi: I'll take that! No wonder why no one could recognize you! The Shroud Of Shadows combined with the Eagle Scope allows the user mass stealth! And it appears that water tornado from the first relay came from the Gills Of Hamachi! You are very clever!

Kim: And I would've gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling xiaolin monks! Give me those-

Eddy: Sphere Of Yun!

Eddy trapped Team Gold.

Kevin: No way!

Eddy: Like it jarhead? That should keep you occupied while we win the challenge!

Team Sapphire ran off.

Kevin: You won't make it in time! Team Ruby probably won already!

Kim: We need a new strategy-

Kevin: Not one word! You- ugh!

Kim: Uh-oh.

Kim looked disappointed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Team Ruby ran towards the flagpole.

Raimundo: We're almost there baby!

Bloo: I got this!

Bloo jumped towards the flagpole and raised the flag.

Omi: Mantis Kick!

Omi charged over covered in a watery aura and kicked Bloo against the flagpole.

Bloo: What the? Oof!

Omi hanged the flag onto the flagpole.

Omi: Success!

Blossom: No way! Where did they come from?

Jake and the others walked over.

Jake: Team Sapphire wins!

Team Sapphire cheered.

Eddy: I knew we got this!

Tamika: Tamika is on fire!

Omi: Let me cool you down with water!

Jake: Team Ruby, you guys won the first relay and so come in second place.

Number 5: At least that's better than last place.

Raimundo: No worries, we got the next challenge.

Jake: Team Gold, you guys didn't win any of the relays which means you're heading for the elimination ceremony.

Team Gold was silent.

Jake: What? No comment? Oh I see, the rest of the Goldies aren't here. Where are they exactly?

Eddy: Sitting comfortably in the Sphere of Goons!

Omi: Yun.

Eddy: What he said.

Jake: Well then, Team Sapphire, your reward is a treasure chest of props from Seasons 1, 2, and 3!

Mandy: Seriously? Ugh, I'd rather have a plasma screen t.v. with no hd.

Jake: Team Gold, I expect to see your entire team at the campfire ceremony.

Team Gold looked angry at losing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team Sapphire were in their cabin opening their rewards.

Tamika: Yo, this viking helmet was from that Sweden challenge!

Madison: I really like this chainsaw from that Psycho Killer challenge!

Mandy, Nazz, and Bubbles held the feather crest from the Easter Island challenge, the water blaster from the hide and seek challenge, and the bone from the prehistoric movie challenge.

Number 3: Hey Bubbles, can I see the chest? I didn't get it yet.

Bubbles: Sure. When you're done looking at the props, come to the mess hall for lunch.

Bubbles handed Number 3 the chest and her and the others walked out of the cabin.

Number 3: Ooh, these props look so cool!

Number 3 took out the tiki idol from Boney Island.

Number 3: Hey, this doohickey looks pretty nice! I wonder what challenge this one was in. I can't remember if it was from Season 1 or Season 2. Oh well, it's still pretty cool!

Number 3 tucked the idol under her bed and walked out of the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXX

The campers except Kevin and Kim were in the mess hall eating lunch. Team Gold was deciding who to vote for.

Grim: If anybody deserves to go home, it's Kim mon.

Number 2: Yeah, she ditched us during the challenge.

Jermaine: What about Rolf? He messed us up on the second relay.

Rolf: Do not assume Rolf besmirched the team with his tracking precociousness!

Philly Phil: I need a translator on this guy! What's he saying?

Gwen: Guys stop! We need to stop pointing fingers at each other!

Edward: Yeah you're right. We should just vote you off instead!

Gwen: What? That's ridiculous! And besides, you guys need me! I'm the only one who's-

Kimiko: We know, you're the only one who's ever been a real c.i.t. So who would you vote for?

Gwen: What about Ben?

Number 3: NO!

Everyone looked strangely at Number 3, who looked embarrassed.

Number 3: I- dropped my spoon!

Mandy glared at her.

Ben: Why would you wanna vote me off Gwen? I thought we were cousins!

Gwen: Like I said before, you're hardly useful as a cousin and you cost us the first relay!

Philly Phil: Man, all this nonsense ain't gonna get us nowhere! Hey wait a minute, where's Kevin and Kim ya'll?

XXXXXXXXXX

Kevin and Kim stood outside the mess hall.

Kevin: You disobeyed my orders!

Kim: I went after Kam too!

Kevin: Oh, so that gives you the right to go after Mandy as well? You can't take Mandy down all by yourself! We take her out together!

Kim: I just want to get rid of my insecurities!

Kevin: Who cares about your insecurities?

Kim: Everyone! You just don't get it! That's why I went after Mandy! I'm so insecure! I thought you'd like it if I took down your biggest enemy!

Kevin: She's not my biggest enemy! The dorks are! Ugh! Forget it! You might as well find your own way of racking the votes against someone else because you're definitely getting the boot! I'm sorry I even thought you were a loyal alliance member!

Kevin walked into the mess hall while looking angry while Kim looked disappointed and walked into the mess hall. Mandy stared at Kevin and Kim and smiled evilly.

**Kevin: Kim is out of my alliance and the competition! As for Mandy, I'll just have to take her down by myself! And if Kim tried to do that, then Kam is the fool I gotta take care of first to get to Mandy!**

**Mandy: My plan to play with Kim's insecurity worked! She's so busted. But for some strange reason, I feel like Kim isn't smart enough to know what stealth is, as Omi described. I know for a fact someone else must've made her so insecure to the point where she used those Shen Gong Wu to cause all that trouble. And there's no way she got the Gills Of Hamachi which I clearly saw Omi take from her. Whoever had possession of it before her must've been the one to get in the way of my plan. But no big deal, because Kevin is definitely weakened. And that's what I've planned all along.**

**Kim: I may have messed up, but there's still a chance my team will forgive me. I should've never left Mandy play with my insecurities!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was night and Team Gold sat down at the campfire ceremony. Jake arrived with a tray of 13 marshmallows.

Jake: For the new competitors on this team that don't know how this works. I'll explain it to you.

Kimiko: Oh I know how this works. I've done my research on this show which was basically watching it on t.v.

Jake: Right. Anyways, I got 13 marshmallows sitting on this tray. But there's only 14 of you. When-

Kimiko: When you call our names, we come up and get our marshmallows.

Jake: Uh, yeah, what she said. The camper-

Kimiko: Who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave.

Jake looked annoyed.

Jake: Also what Kimiko said. And you-

Kimiko: And you can't come back ever-

Jake: Pause then say ever! And don't ever think about interrupting my campfire ceremony speech! Patsy may have done it in Season 1, but there's no exception this season! So don't interrupt me! Ever!

Kimiko: Just trying to anticipate.

Jake: The first marshmallow goes to Kevin.

Kevin: Unlike Edward, I can actually hold onto a Shen Gong Wu!

Edward: Hey, you let Omi get past us so don't even start!

Jake: The second marshmallow goes to Kimiko...anticipation!

Kimiko looked annoyed and grabbed her marshmallow.

Kimiko: Cool nickname...not.

Jake: The third marshmallow goes to Grim.

Grim: Very good mon.

Jake: Next is Buttercup.

Buttercup: I kick butt!

Jake: Jermaine.

Jermaine: I'm the top dawg ya'll!

Jake: Clay.

Clay: Score one for the xiaolin cowboy!

Jake: Philly Phil.

Philly Phil: Now that's funky right there!

Jake: Gwen.

Gwen was too busy surfing the web on her PDA and Jake looked annoyed and tossed her marshmallow at her.

Gwen: Hey! Can't you see I'm sending an email to my c.i.t. academy?

Jake: Can't you see I don't care? Ed.

Ed: I am Ed, hear me roar!

Jake: Number 2.

Number 2: Yes! This would be a perfect time for a pun-

Jake: Please don't! I've already seen enough of your horrible comedy in your audition tape!

Number looked annoyed.

Jake: Rolf.

Rolf: Thank you!

Jake: Ben.

Ben: Yeah dude!

Jake: Edward and Kim, this is the final marshmallow.

Edward and Kim glared at each other.

Jake: And the final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Kim looking worried)

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Edward grinning)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward.

Edward: Yes! In your face percussionist!

Kim looked shock and stood up.

Kim: WHAT? You chose a dumb platypus over me?

Edward: Who you calling dumb you insecure little brat!

Kim: Egg laying mammal-

Jake: Enough! Kim, the boat of losers awaits.

Kim: I'm not leaving! Kevin, our alliance?

Kevin: Sorry, but I don't need you hasbeen! Take a hike!

Kim: But I thought we were going to the finals! You made a promise!

Kevin: I never said we were going to the finals! I just needed your help, that's all! Now I realized you're just a waste of my time! Get lost already!

Kim: Shut up! You don't know me like that! None of you do! Maybe Philly Phil, but-

Philly Phil: Girl you better do yourself a favor and leave already before shit goes down!

Kim: No way! I'm not leaving without the money! Give me the money you spiky haired fag!

Everyone oohed as Jake smirked.

Jake: Eustace...get her off my show...now!

Eustace grabbed Kim and dragged her down the dock of shame.

Kim: Let go of me you horseshoe head! This is ludicrous! I am a star! You're all a bunch of ingrates!

Eustace tossed Kim into the boat of losers and it took off.

Team Gold was silent.

Rolf: Rolf is intimidated.

Jake: You should be. That's what happens when you don't go quietly. Who will get dragged down the dock of shame next? Tune in next time on Total...Drama...Recession!


End file.
